Hidden Secrets:
by guardianranger
Summary: Young teenagers behold a secret among themselves. Two who are related to the samurai rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

This will take place, when the gold ranger joins the samurai rangers as the sixth ranger for the team. Except there lies some secrets-that none of the rangers will know of yet.

There shall be two young teenagers who are related to the samurai rangers, before they become rangers to begin with.

Jayden Shiba (Red)-He is in his early 20's in this story. One of the teenagers who beholds a secret-is related to him in some ways.

Mike-Green-He is in his early 20's in this story. One of the teenagers who beholds a secret-is related to him also.

Mia-Pink

Kevin-Blue

Emily-Yellow.

Young teenagers have their own group-of skills. Seeing their parents are famous too, meaning they are rangers too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**Name:Tristian Hanson-**

Mother:Deceased-

Age:17

Skills:Can kick anyone that get's their hands on his friends.

Level:B-

Summary: Tori never told her team mates that she was pregnant with a child. Tristian was kept away from those who wanted to take over the world. He was kept safe with some of the other children. Is good friends to Alexis (Shiba)-although she is adopted-because of her mother died in giving birth.

**Color:Blue**

**Name:Alison Ford**

Mother:Deceased

Age:16

Skills:Unknown yet

Level:B

Summary: Kira is Alison's mother-she too died in the line of duty. Just didn't have a chance to tell anyone on the dino thunder she had a daughter to begin with. Alison, Tristian, Lexa and some of the kids are chosen to become the guardians of light.

Color:**Yellow**

**Name: Alexis (Shiba) -Scott**

Age:Unknown yet-

Mother-Deceased-Old Girlfriend to Jayden when he was 16 1/2 at the time.

Summary: Jenna who is Alexis's mother died, giving her only child up-for safety reasons. She died of cancer, Giving Alexis to her cousin Jason Scott-the first red ranger ever. Although Jenna is from the same planet as Karone, Andros and Zhane were. So! Alexis even of her young age, because of her mother's DNA.

Level:A

Skills:Good at karate, punching certain things, can move things with her mind and can sense things.

Color:**Purple-Samurai**

**Name:Lexa-Last name unknown through.**

**Sister to Mike-green samurai ranger.**

**Age:13**

**Color:Silver**

**Summary: Not much to tell you, just that Lexa's parents pretty much didn't pay attention to her, since the disappearnce of her older brother-Mike. Lexa had ran away from home, never wanting to go back-that's how she became the silver samurai ranger, met Alexis-knowing her best friend was the daughter to the red samurai ranger. Even through the archives never mention of two of joining the samurai rangers team, until their friends join the fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hey! Everyone my name is Alexis (Shiba)-Scott-I'm the adopted daughter to the first red ranger-meaning my cousin on my mother-Jenna who is dead. Meaning I'm the second youngest child to become a ranger in secret, not even my father will know me, until later in the future. When Lexa and I become the purple and silver Samurai Rangers.

Lexa is one of my friends, who is training to become a ranger-like her brother-Mike-who parents didn't pay any attention to her, when he disappeared into thin air.

"Hey! Alexis how long has it been? Since we last saw you"exclaimed Kimberly who was currently dating Tommy Oliver now. Since Alexis has been away on secret business with Lexa-whose been living with the Ninja Storm Rangers, along with Tristian-whose mother is Tori Hanson the blue Ninja Storm Ranger-but she was killed in the line of duty.

"Two years ago"anwered Lance Cranston-son to Billy. Who was busy working on some science homework.

"How! Is the secret business going so far?"asked Ariana Russell-adopted daughter to Nick Russell-of the mystic force ranger team, since she knows about Alexis and Lexa secrets.

"Ok! Wish I could see the Samurai Rangers"said Lexa, missing her brother so much. That's why she alot closer to some of the male rangers-like brothers to her.

Alexis knew how Lexa felt-because her parents didn't pay any attention to her-one bit. Well! For Alexis, it was hard-because her mother-Jenna had died-when she was only 6 years old at the time.

Justin Stewart, Ethan James and Billy Cranston were working on some designs.

"So! Let's see your samurai morphers"said Carmen Scott-daughter to Jason Scott.

Lexa beholds-Samurai Rangers on her wrist.

"What color are you?"asked Dustin who was wondering. He knows that Tori has a son, because he's Tristian godfather.

Lexa shugs her shoulders. "Don't know, until we are into battle"said Lexa.

"Master Ying! Told us not to tell anyone what colors we are until the right moment"said Alexis whose morpher was on her wrist.

"Incase something bad happens"said a mystery voice.

Alexis and Lexa turned around and saw Antonio Garcia standing there smiling at them. He told Master Ji, had to visit some girls-who left their parents, not explaining that he knew that Jayden was a father and Mike was a brother.

"Antonio Garcia! What are you doing here?"asked Alexis racing towards Antonio-whose been training as the gold Damurai Rangers.

"Came to see you girls, been awhile since joining the Samurai Rangers"said Antonio.

Mention of the Samurai Rangers being said out loud.

Alexis and Lexa turned toward Antonio.

"Antonio! There wouldn't be any chance we could meet these new rangers?"asked Lexa wondering-if her brother was one of the new rangers.

Antonio thinking a moment, when his morpher went beeping. "Antonio! Here what's wrong?"asked Antonio talking into his morpher.

"Antonio! The Rangers need your help defeating some Nilocks"said Master Ji telling Antonio the bad news.

"OK! I'm on my way"said Antonio about to raced towards to help his friends out.

"Wait! We will come with you"said Lexa already in her Samurai Ranger form-meaning Silver and Alexis was already in her purple Samurai Ranger form.

"Girls! Be careful and stay safe"yelled Meghan Johnson-daughter to T:J Johnson of the Space Ranger Team.


	4. Chapter 4

New Rangers:Part I

Author's Note: Sorry! Haven't been updating as much. Thanks! For reading this story, keep on writing please. Please review back soon!

Let know that Antonio-the Gold Ranger for the Samurai Ranger team-is a the newest member, who knew Jayden since they were best friends before training as the Gold Ranger.

Before joining the Samurai Ranger Team-he knew about Alexis and Lexa-seeing they too were training in a secret group-knowing some of the famous rangers.

"Girls! Be careful"said Jason worried about the safety of his adopted daughter and cousin-he's been raising since the death of Jenna Scott.

Tristian Hanson and Alison Ford looked at each other in the face. They were worried about their friends-secrets-in seeing they also were related to Kira Ford and Tori Hanson who are dead in this story.

"Uncle Dustin! Do you think we should let the other rangers know who we are?"asked Alison Ford who was wondering about her mother's wish to inform the others about her back-ground.

Most of the former rangers-frozed when Alison called Dustin Uncle.

"Dustin! I didn't know you had a niece"yelled Connor in fighting against the ninja storm ranger team one time.

Dustin team mates heard him moaning.

"Dustin! Is something wrong?"asked Cassie-since most of the former rangers were having a ranger gathering.

Dustin sightly turns towards Blake and Hunter Bradley who were tossing a football around with some of the other male rangers. "Yes! Something is wrong, It involves the Bradleys"answered Dustin angrily.

Blake and Hunter Bradley heard Dustin say their last names. They stopped playing with Connor, Trent, Rocky, Tommy and Justin.

"What involves us?"asked Blake wondering why Dustin was angry at them.

Dustin not sure what to tell his team mates, that he kept something from them for many years. "Tristian! Is the son to"said Dustin wanting to say it, but couldn't.

"Uncle Hunter! What Dustin wants to say, I'm the son to Tori Hanson who is dead"answered Tristian holding onto his mother's ninja storm morpher on-his wrist.

Blake, Shane, Cam and Hunter looked at each other in the face. Then towards Dustin who was backing up a bit.

Blake and Hunter weren't that happy with the news given. "Dustin! You knew all this time, That I've a son and never once told me"yelled Blake marching towards Dustin angrily.

"Tori! Made me a promised when she died in my arms"said Dustin angrily.

Alison said something also towards the Dino Thunder Ranger Team. "Hi! Kira Ford, Is my mother she too died"said Alison saying it very loudly.

Trent and Connor both fainted of the news, Ethan already knew that Alison looked like Kira-since she was also wearing the Dino Thunder newer version morpher.

Ok! Back towards where the Samurai Rangers are getting their butts kicked with the Nilocks.

"Where! In the hell is the gold ranger?"asked Kevin who was getting kick around.

"He's said was on his way"answered Mentor Ji telling the Samurai Rangers.

"He better hurry it up"groaned Mia.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"Yelled some voices.

"HUH! Who are they?"said Kevin pointing to some rangers standing there.

"Well! They are in ranger forms"answered Mia pointing it out towards the others.

Antonio smiling a bit-under his helmet. "Sorry! Guys was hold up"said Antonio turning towards the evil monsters standing there, well the Samurai had fought against the Nilocks without Antonio help. Then suddenly other insects had showed up, something that the Samurai Rangers never fought before.

"Thanks! Antonio, let's defeat this insects"said Mike getting up.

Jayden stands there for a moment, he could sense something from these new rangers. But! Couldn't shake it, why they never heard of new ranger teams.

"Ready! Guys let's beat these to a pulp"said Kevin.

"Purple Armor Blades"yelled Alexis swinging her blades around and around-destorying at least a dozen insects to the ground.

"Silver lightening Arrows"yelled Lexa her arrows shooting lightening at the rest of the insects-by destorying them into tiny rock pieces.

Samurai Rangers stood there-speechless of course.

"What! How can you two destory those? When we couldn't"said Mia wondering.

"We been training ever since we were little with our adopted family members"answered Alexis smiling a bit-in meeting her father-Jayden the first time.

"OK! Would you mind telling us, who you are"said Emily wondering.

Alexis morpher had beeped-signaling them to get back to the gathering. "What's up! Uncle Jason?"asked Alexis wondering.

Jason voices answered the morpher. "Did you defeat them?"said Jason

"Yes! Uncle Jason is it alright to tell the Samurai Rangers who we are?"asked Alexis wondering.

Jason was talking among his friends and then came back moments before. "Yes! But they should meet us first"said Tommy.

"Ok! Bye"said Lexa.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa:Part I

Jayden, Mike, Emily, Antonio-already knowing about Alexis and Lexa-since moving away, Kevin and Mia had inform Mentor Ji they were going to be late to headquarters. Mention something about meeting two new rangers who had come to help them with these strange creatures.

Lexa and Alexis were already were with their friends-meaning the former rangers. Alexis was leaning against the tree, sipping some water. While Lexa was thinking of what to say to her brother-she hasn't seen for at least 13 years now.

"Do you think we should even let the new rookies know the secret kept from them?"asked Connor who was still in shocked of meeting Alison Ford-daughter to former-Kira Ford-who is dead.

Trent was shocked of the news, he would have know if Kira was pregnant. When she left suddenly from the Dino Thund Ranger Team.

Blake and Hunter were shocked of meeting Tristian Hanson-son to Tori Hanson-who is dead. Dustin had a black bruise on his shoulders.

"Alison! Did Kira ever mention who your dad was?"asked Cam who was wondering of course.

"No! Mom never mention who my dad was, all that he wasn't in the picture to begin with"said Alison sadly.

Trent and Connor felt bad now, learning that Alison doesn't know who her father is. Both of them promising they would help raised Alison-since Kira's is no longer alive anymore.

"Everyone! The rookies are here"shouted Adam and Carlos out loud.

"Hello! May we ask why we are here?"asked Kevin wondering.

"Like who you guys are?"asked Mia wondering.

Antonio is laughing out loud. "Gee! You don't even remember your own sister, Mike"said Antonio who points to Lexa who glares at Mike in the face.

At first Mike stands there in shocked of seeing his sister, since he left home to become a samurai ranger.

"Lexa! What are you doing here?"asked Mike shocked of seeing his sister.

Lexa glares at her brother-Mike the green samurai ranger in the face. "I live in Angel Grove, with Alexis we both live with Jason Scott"said Lexa.

Jayden feels something inside of him. "Jason Scott! Is he related to Jenna Scott?"asked Jayden wondering why he didn't see Jenna with the others rangers.

Jason had his arms around Alexis shoulders for support-since she was leaning against the tree. "Yes! Jenna is my cousin, no she's not here because"said Jason wanting to say more but couldn't.

Tristian said it instead. "Because, Jenna is dead she died in giving birth to your child"answered Tristian angrily.

Kevin turns towards Antonio in the face. "Don't tell me you knew about Alexis and Lexa right?"asked Kevin angrily.

"Yes! I knew about Alexis and Lexa after, moving away from Jayden. That's when I learn that Jenna was pregnant and meeting Lexa who ran away from home"answerd Antonio saying sorry to his friends.

"Would you mind telling us who those two new rangers were?"asked Emily wondering.

"Because we know those two new rangers aren't in the achives, like the gold ranger is"said Mia pointing it out to those who were standing there.

Alexis and Lexa glare at each other in the face and back towards the new rookies in the face.

"Uh! Your kind of looking and asking us"said Lexa saying.

Mike shocked of learning his sister is one of the new rangers.

"Wait! Your saying you are one of the new rangers who help us against those insects things?"asked Mia shocked of the news given.

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?"asked Alison who had her morpher out-on wrist-holding it in front of the new rookies.

"Wait! Your a ranger too?"asked Kevin.

"Yes! Although Tristian gotten our morphers from our moms-who were on different ranger teams"answered Alison.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa:Part II

Jayden, Mike, Mia, Kevin and Emily were shocked of learning the secrets of the new rangers that helped them to destroy the insects moments ago.

Mike was shocked of learning that his sister Lexa had ran away from home of course. Not knowing what his parents were going through, since leaving the home to become a ranger.

Jayden was shocked of the news that his long time-girlfriend Jenna Scott die in child birth. Also learning that his daughter was a ranger like him.

"Hello! Aren't Lexa and Alexis a little young to be rangers?"asked Kevin who was wondering-how Lexa and Alexis became rangers to begin with.

Former Rangers glared over to the blue samurai rangers in the face.

"No! Lexa is only 13 Years and Alexis is 11 Years old-due to the fact-Jenna wasn't from earth"said Justin Stewart who was drinking some water.

"Wait! Are you saying that Alexis has special abilities that make her so short in size?"asked Mia who was wondering.

Antonio answers that question. "Yes! Jenna didn't want you to know Jayden, that she was having a child"said Antonio.

"You knew ever since joining the samurai rangers team that Jayden had a child in the first place"demanded Kevin angrily not liking where this was going at all.

Antonio backs up a little bit.

Alexis can sense things coming from Jayden who is shocked of the news given to him by Jason and some of the others former rangers who were having a party of course. "Maybe it was the best not to know who my dad was to begin with"answered Alexis walking away from everyone who was there at the ranger reunion.

Justin and Alison raced after her in a flash, knowing something bad was going to happen to their friend.

Lexa and Tristian glared at the samurai rangers in the race. "Think it would be best if you samurai rangers don't come back to Angel Grove again"snapped Tristian not liking the way that Alexis left in a hurry.

Mike wanted to get some answers. "I want to stay a little bit more to talk to Lexa"exclaimed Mike.

Lexa shakes her head. "Mike! It's best if you leave now. Besides ever since you left into thin air, our parents didn't give a crap about me"answered Lexa angrily walking towards where Alison and Justin went after Alexis.

"Ok! Guys maybe we should leave give the kids some time and us too"said Emily gently.

Jayden, Mike, Emily, Mia and Kevin leave to head back to headquarters.

Trisitan heads towards where Dustin was putting ice on his face-after getting punched by Blake-and Hunter who was watching Alexis and Lexa with concerned.

"Uncle Blake! Why would you hurt Dustin he didn't do anything wrong"said Tristian glaring over to the navy thunder ranger in the face.

"Because he should have told me that I had a son to begin with"answered Blake angrily.

Laughing could be heard. Alexis walks towards them of course and saids something. "Tristian isn't your son to begin with Blake. Before you hurt anyone, get the facts straight"answered Alexis angrily.

Ninja Storm Rangers and Dino Thunders Rangers stop in what they were doing of course.

"Wait if Tristian isn't Blake's son, whose is his father?"asked Connor wondering.

"Let's just say Tristian's father was in the same order to protect the next generations. But something went wrong and he was killed for raping a certain person"answered Alexis arms cross her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Another Monster Fight:Part I

It's been several weeks since the Samurai Rangers actually go to meet the former rangers-including meeting Alexis-daughter to the late deceased-Jenna Scott-and Lexa-sister to Mike-the green samurai ranger.

Mike really wanted to see his sister he hasn't seen at least 12 years now. But he really didn't want to get his only sister into danger-since they were told never to contact their friends or family members-because of them being rangers of course.

Jayden was a different case-ever since his father was the second samurai ranger-and was dead-he's been raised by Master Ji at the Shiba House-what is now the Samurai headquarters. Couldn't believe he has a child-with his old girlfriend-Jenna Scott-now his daughter was a ranger like him.

Kevin was jogging during his morning routine alone as usually. Just as he was leaving he saw Antonio seeking away from the headquarters.

Mia was relaxing in the kitchen-trying to figure out what to make for lunch. Emily was watching her of course.

"Mia! Maybe we could check out Angel Grove Mall, I overheard there's some neat things at the mall to check out"said Emily not wanting to eat Mia's bad cooking.

Mia glared up from the counter.

Mike and Jayden walked into the kitchen area-overheard Emily saying something Mia of course.

"Emily! What a great idea we can check out Angel Grove Mall. Plus maybe we could figure out where my sister is"exclaimed Mike wanting to know his sister.

"Mike! We don't want to put the kids into danger"answered Master Ji who comes walking into the kitchen area. After learning that Mike has a sister and Jayden has a daughter who are rangers.

Mike turns towards Master Ji. "Lexa! She's a ranger like Alexis is, so are their friends-whose parents are rangers like us"exclaimed Mike throwing his hands.

Master Ji is thinking a moment to himself-not knowing that Jayden had the same idea sort of.

"Master Ji! Are you thinking that we should ask Alexis and Lexa guardians to have them move here in the headquarters?"asked Jayden wanting to get his daughter more-since the death of Jenna Scott.

Master Ji turns towards his rangers in the face. "Yes! But I don't want to put the kids into dangerous situations-by having them moved here. There is some information I need to work on-before anything else happens"answered Master Ji about to head back towards his office area of the building.

Alarm sounds throughout the headquarters.

"Rangers! Go there's an energy reading near Angel Grove Park"said Master Ji.

Jayden, Mike, Emily and Mia hurried to go to the park. Antonio was watching Alexis and Lexa from a distance-he's been like a brother to them-since finding out there secret birth. Kevin yelled over to Antonio that the others needs help with something at the park.

"Antonio! The others need us over at the park"yelled Kevin jogging passed Antonio who was watching Alexis, Lexa, Tristian and Alison who were already at the park-playing soccer of course-with some friends of course.

Samurai Rangers were fighting another monster-this time it wasn't a nilock of course. It was a monster that had a head of a posionous snake and centipede.

"Gee! Another one"shouted Kevin getting punched to the ground.

"Kevin"yelled his team mates racing towards him of course.

Monster turns towards the samurai rangers in the face. "Goodie! More rangers to destory"yelled the monster blasting it's power at the rangers.

Kevin, Emily and Mia getting blasted at. Antonio, Mike and Jayden would have been hit pretty badly if it wasn't Alexis and Lexa taking the posionous blasts instead.

"No! Your going down for good this time"yelled Tristian blasting the monster with his laser gun.

Alexis and Lexa were unconscience-in front of the samurai rangers of course.

1 hour the monster was destoryed by the rangers.

Alexis and Lexa were still unconscience when the others had returned of course.

"Lexa! Alexis can you hear us"shouted Alison worried about her friends.

"Maybe we should take them back with us. The girls are pretty hurt"said Mia hoping both of the girls would be ok.

Both Jayden and Mike pick up the girls from the ground. But were stop by Tristian and Alison of course.

"Don't think you are taking our friends anywhere with you"answered Alison angrily.

"We just want to help the girls, they are hurt pretty badly"said Kevin pointing it out to the other two rangers.

Alison and Tristian glared at each other in the face.

"Save it blue ranger, we know you don't like Alexis or Lexa the first moment we met you a couple weeks ago"answered Alison missing her mother of course.

"Besides you need their guardians permission to take them back with you"answered Antonio pointing it out to his friends.

"Well! Antonio since you know the girls so well. Why don't you ask their guardians permission so we can help them"said Mike holding his sister's form.

Antonio backs up a little bit from his team mates. "Sorry! Mate that's not something I can ask their guardians to do. Because I for one don't know where they live to begin with"said Antonio.


	8. Chapter 8

Samurai Headquarters:Part I

Jayden and Mike couldn't do a thing for Lexa and Alexis who were in the hands of Emily and Mia who were taken care of the girls. Master Ji was shocked of learning that Jayden has a daughter.

Jason had given permission for Jayden to spend some time with his unknown daughter he didn't know about. Seeing right now Alexis wasn't any good at the moment in her form.

"Antonio! You have known Alexis and Lexa alot longer than the rest of us. But! You have no clue where they lived with their guardians"said Kevin shocked.

Antonio backs up a bit. "Uh! Sort of know where some of the former rangers live"said Antonio.

Mia came from one of the spare rooms where Lexa and Alexis were currently residing in.

"Mia! How are the girls?"asked Mike worried about his sister.

"Sorry! Mike it doesn't look that great"said Mia.

Emily was more worried about Alexis right now-for she was tossing in her unconscience state.

"Is Emily still with Alexis?"asked Antonio wondering.

"Yes! Jayden it seems something is wrong with Alexis because she was tossing in her unconscience state"said Emily coming out of the room.

Samurai Rangers talking among each other in the kitchen area.

Mike slams his hand on the table. "When I find this monster, I'm going to destroy it for doing this to my sister"yelled Mike.

"How! Are we supposed to fine this monster?"asked Emily wondering.

"How! Do we know they aren't going to get hurt again?"asked Master Ji who had poke his head in where Lexa and Alexis were unconscience at the moment.

"What I don't get why did Lexa and Alexis stop the posions darts that were ment for us"said Jayden angrily.

few hours later, Lexa had awaken up from her unconscience state-stared to where she was at. Gently walks towards Alexis form-and trying to get her up.

"Alexis! Can you hear me?"asked Lexa whispering to Alexis form.

Lexa not noticing that Master Ji had come to check on her and Alexis. Since the rangers were at another battle.

"Lexa! How are you feeling? The rangers are worried"said Master Ji bringing some food and water in the room.

Lexa turns towards Master Ji in the face. "Master Ying! Has told us about you Master Ji. She was the one that made us the purple and silver samurai rangers, who aren't really part of the samurai ranger team to begin with"said Lexa sitting down on Alexis bed.

Master Ji is thinking a moment. "Lexa! Mike will be glad your awake, been worried about you for the 4 days now"said Master Ji.

Lexa thinking a moment to herself. "Where is my brother?"asked Lexa wanting to punch a certain brother in leaving her with their parents.

"Mike and the others want to fine that monster that hurt you and Alexis"said Master Ji.

Lexa stands up quickly."WHAT!"Yelling very loudly.

Alexis had heard her friend yell something out loud, in which made her wake up from her sleep like state. "Gee! That's a way to wake me up"said Alexis knowing that something was wrong.

Lexa hugs Alexis around the shoulders. "Alexis! Your awake good. The Samurai rangers went to look for the monster that hurt us like 5 days ago"answered Lexa.

Alexis stands up quickly from her bed, even through she was still weak. "Samurai Rangers did what? demanding out loud. "They don't know what that monster could do to them"answered Alexis angrily.

Lexa and Alexis were about to raced out of the room they were residing in, but Master Ji had stop them from leaving the room.

"Lexa and Alexis! Mike and Jayden both of them are not going to like the fact you went back into another battle"said Master Ji telling the two girls.

"We are rangers made an oath to protect the innocent, even if we have fight our own kind, Master Ying taught us that"said Lexa angrily.


	9. Chapter 9

Another Monster Fight:Part II

Master Ji was trying very hard to keep Lexa and Alexis from going anywhere.

"Lexa and Alexis! You aren't ready to go back out there. Still weak from getting blasted by those posion darts". said Master Ji glaring at Lexa and Alexis in the face.

"We aren't giving up. Need to help the samurai rangers"answered Lexa glaring at Master Ji in the face.

"Master Ying wouldn't be happy with you at the moment"said Alexis glaring at Master Ji in the face.

2 seconds later the samurai rangers were fighting a monster-one they couldn't beat yet.

Mike stands up quickly of course. "That's it your going down, for what you did to the silver ranger"yelled Mike angrily.

Monster laughs. "You can't beat the mighty king corba"said the monster shooting darts at Mike of course.

Mike jumps out of the way in time.

Tristian, Meghan and Alison were among the samurai rangers fighting at the moment with the monster.

"Your going down in what you did to our leader"shouted Meghan angrily.

Not a great plan seeing most of the rangers were on the ground at the moment.

"We can't give up"said Mia trying to get up from the ground.

Jayden trying to get back up-he was kneeling on the ground.

King-Corba Monster about to take aim towards those on the ground.

Lexa and Alexis showed up with something new of course. "Stop! Right there unless you want to die"said Lexa smiling under her helmet.

Samurai rangers turned and frozed in what was standing in front of them.

"Silver Ranger! What are you doing here?"demanded Mike angrily.

Lexa ignores her brother at the moment.

Alexis saids something. "This is pay-back for what you did to my mother-your kind isn't wanted here"shouted Alexis angrily.

Jayden and the rest of the samurai rangers were confused of course.

"Purple Ranger! What are you talking about?"demanded Mia and Kevin at once said to Alexis of course.

Alexis angrily turns towards the samurai rangers in the face. "Samurai Rangers! This is none of your concern so stay away from this battle"said Alexis angrily turns back towards the monster standing there -laughing it's head off.

Meghan, Tristian, Lexa and Alison formed a circle around Alexis who was sending angry black-thunder at the monster.

Alexis sends black-purple thunder at the monster. "This is for my mother and friends"shouted Alexis racing towards the monster and slashing it across the chest.

Monster screams and blasts Alexis who had gotten close by destorying it.

"Alexis! No"said Tristian racing towards Alexis.

Alexis was still weak-from the state she was in like 5 days ago. But she didn't have a choice-made an oath when being chosen to become a ranger.

Monster grows big.

"Gee! Now it grew"moaned Alison not liking where this was going at all.

Samurai rangers took over the battle.

"Samurai Rangers! You will need this to destory that kind again"said Alexis handing Antonio a weapon in his hands.

Battle last a few seconds and then the monster was destoryed of course.

Alexis was no where to been seen-when Jayden, Mike, Emily, Antonio, Kevin and Mia came out of their ranger forms.

"Gee! Now we need to find the kids"said Kevin groaning.

Mia was the one who found the kids near the bathroom area. "Guys! Found Lexa and Alexis, over by the bathroom"said Mia pointing to the bathrooms near the pier area.

Jayden, Mike and their friends raced towards the bathroom area. Where they see Lexa leaning against the wall and Alexis sitting down at the moment.

"Alexis and Lexa! Not supposed to leave due to your conditions"exclaimed Mike hugging Lexa around the shoulders.

Alexis hasn't said one word-to Jayden or the others standing there. "Uncle Jason! Ok will do"said Alexis hanging up the phone and standing up too quickly of course.

Antonio caught Alexis before she should hit the ground.

"Antonio! Thanks for helping"said Alexis.

Antonio smiles to Alexis.

Alexis turns towards Lexa in the face. "Lexa! We have to do some errands"said Alexis still feeling weak.

Emily butts in. "No way aren't going anywhere, we can still see your weak from the last battle"answered Emily.

Alexis was about to say something but got interrupted by Jayden and Mike of course.

"Emily! Is right your still weak from the last battle"said Jayden.

Lexa punched Mike in the shoulders.

"Ouch! What was that for?"asked Mike turning towards his sister standing there.

Lexa angrily turns towards Mike in the face. "For leaving me alone with our bitchy parents. I really don't care if Jason and Tommy know about my past-life to begin with"shouted Lexa angrily.

Alexis puts her hand on Lexa shoulders and whispers something in the ear. Lexa nods her head agreeing to what Alexis was saying to her.

Alexis turns towards the rookies in the face. "Excuse us please, we need to get going to the store"answered Alexis racing away from Jayden and the others at first standing there.

"Alexis! Wait a minute you can't just leave"yelled Kevin racing after her of course.

Mike already doing the same with his sister of course-racing after her in a hurry.

25 minutes later Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Mia, Antonio and Emily came inside a huge grocery store.

"How are we supposed to fine Alexis and Lexa in this?"asked Kevin wondering.

Seeing there were alot of different people shopping in the grocery store.

"We spilt up and look for them"answered Emily.

It only took like 2 seconds for Antonio and mike to find the girls in the produce section-putting things in the cart.

"Lexa! Your ok"said Mike

Antonio went to fine the others and inform them.

Jayden, Kevin, Antonio, Emily and Mia came shortly towards Mike who was watching Lexa and Alexis putting things in the cart.

"Alexis and Lexa there was no need to ran off like that, in the conditions your in"said Mia pointing it out.

Alexis walks around the gang and heads off towards another section of the produce area.

Lexa had Mike pushed the cart and followed Alexis-by walking by the gang standing there.

"Mike! Since your here with your friends, can push the cart for us"said Lexa handing her brother the cart-and follows Alexis who was glaring at the different types of apples.

Mike at first stares at Lexa walking by his friends.

Jayden and Mike were both worried about Lexa and Alexis at the moment. Seeing Jayden should sense that his daughter was still weak from the last battle that took place 5 days ago.

Mia, Emily, Kevin and Antonio just followed the girls towards the apples.

"Uh! What kind of fruits do you guys like?"asked Lexa putting some red delicious apples into the cart.

"Anything"said the group of friends.

"Girls! We have plenty of food back at home. There's no need to buy more food"said Mia saying it out.

Alexis slightly turns towards Mia of course. "Ok! If Lexa is going to be living with Mike she's going to need extra food"said Alexis going back towards the produce section.

Cart now holds-to red delicious apples, golden delicious apple, red and green grapes, kiwi, strawberries, watermelon, bananas, lettuce, eggplant, garlic, sprinach, pineapple, coconut and some other things from the produce section.

"Lexa! Is this true about you staying with us at our home?"asked Emily.

Lexa putting something into the cart. "Yes! Mike is the only family I have left, since our bitchy parents locked me out of the house, and refused to let me back in. But if it's going to cause a problem with me living with you guys. I will stay with Jason"said Lexa heading towards the cold items.

Jayden and Mike glared at each other in the face.


	10. Chapter 10

Samurai Headquarters:Part II

After the bags were packed in the car, the ganged were wondering how they would get the grocery bags back towards the headquarters.

"How are we supposed to carry all of these bags to our home?"asked Kevin wondering.

Lexa and Alexis glared at each other of course, they had a few things up their sleeves.

Alexis pushs a botton on her cell-phone.

Few minutes later a car drove right in front of Jayden, Mike and the others standing there in shocked.

"Everyone! Meet Cosmic Chaser, My own personal car given by an unknown person"said Alexis putting the grocery bags.

Lexa sitting up front of course of the car.

Alexis get's up front of course and stares at the others in the face. "Antonio! Are you getting in or not?"asked Alexis taking some medicane and drinking some water.

Antonio jumps into the car. "No way! Guys the car not going to bite"said Antonio glaring at his fellow team mates in the face.

Lexa speaks up. "Cosmic Chaser can only hold 5 seats total. So! Two of you are going to have to either walk or ran back home"answered Lexa.

Jayden wasn't the only one who saw Alexis taking something and then drinking some water. "Alexis! Can sit in my lap up front, Mike can have Lexa in his lap. Emily and Mia sitting in Antonio and Kevin lap"answered Jayden getting into the front-having Alexis in his lap.

Lexa didn't mind sitting in Mike's lap up front.

Alexis actually didn't want to sit in Jayden's lap period.

It was a 2 hour drive to the samurai headquarters. Everyone was ordered to carry some groceries into the place.

Alexis was the only one still outside thinking a moment.

Jayden didn't see Alexis. "Have anyone of you seen Alexis?"asked Jayden wondering and worried of his daughter.

"She didn't come in like the rest of us did?"asked Mia wondering.

"Believe she is still outside"said Master Ji who saw Alexis leaning against her car.

"Jayden! We can sense she is hiding the fact-being weak"said Antonio worried about Alexis and lexa.

"Plus we all noticed she took something and drinking some water"said Mike pointing it out.

Lexa comes up from the kitchen and sees the samurai rangers talking among each other. "Uh! Alexis wanted to tell you rangers, she's needs some time to herself"said Lexa telling her brother this and his friends.

Mike stares at Lexa in the face. "Lexa! Do you know what Alexis took in the car?"asked Mike wondering.

Lexa is thinking a moment to herself, not sure if she be the one to tell Mike and his friends.

Alexis was thinking a moment to herself, she has decided not to anyone in danger by staying at the samurai headquarters. At the moment she didn't want anything to do with her father-she just wanted her mother back but can't have her because she's dead. "Andros! I'm coming home"said Alexis who was speaking to Andros on her cell-phone. Jenna was from the same planet as Andros, Zhane and Karone were from.

"Lexa! We need to know what Alexis took"said Mia.

Lexa walks into the kitchen area and pours herself some water. "Sorry! I can't really help you rangers on that issue. Even if I did know what Alexis took-it's none of your business"punching Mike in the shoulder really hard this time. "I'm going to take a nap, so if you excuse me please"answered Lexa leaving Mike rubbing his shoulder from getting punched.

Alexis comes inside the shiba home and saids something to Lexa of course. Who just nods her head.

"Alexis! Why don't you take a nap like Lexa is going too"said Emily.

Jayden and the rest of them could tell that Alexis was still weak.

Alexis turns towards Master Ji and bows to him of course. "Thanks! For letting me stay here for a short time, Master Ji"said Alexis bowing towards Master Ji who was watching everything going on.

"Wait! Alexis you aren't staying here along with Lexa?"asked Mike shocked of the news.

Alexis shakes her head no. "NO! I'm not staying here"said Alexis.

"Why! Aren't you staying here?"asked Kevin wondering.

"Uh! That's not really none of your business"drinking some water. "Besides, I can't just abandon my friends"said Alexis heading back towards her car.

Jayden follows her closely.

Alexis get's in her car-about to head home.

"Alexis! Your still weak from that last battle we had a couple hours ago. Can't go out on that condition your in"said Kevin pointing it out.

Alexis glares at the samurai rangers in the face. "Samurai Rangers! Keep Lexa safe from danger since she wants to stay with you at the moment. As a ranger can't keep my family in danger"said Alexis car driving away from them.

"Jayden! Aren't you going to stop her?"asked Emily worried.

Jayden thinking a moment. "Alexis! Is right we have to keep our family safe from danger"said Jayden saying it to his friends and team mates.

Mike was still rubbing his shoulders. "I'm going to go watch my sister, because I sure don't want Alexis to kill me if something happens to Lexa"said Mike heading back inside the headquarters.

"Jayden! You will see Alexis again"said Kevin.

Jayden nods his head sadly-he really didn't want Alexis out in the open. But really couldn't stop her-since he didn't have custody over her.

Alexis didn't tell them-all of her past life. Most of the male rangers are like brothers or uncles to her.

Arrived at one of her brother's home. Meaning Andros who lives with Zhane and Karone of course. Ashley and Andros used to be a couple with each other until-Ashley was killed along with her family members-when visiting them.

Most of the males rangers were family to Alexis ever since she lived with Jason-her mother's cousin.

Coming with some of the groceries she had brought at the store. Jason had called earlier to let Alexis know he would be out of town for a few days at least. Jason actually doesn't have custody over Alexis-since Jenna's death. The custody is shared with most of the red rangers-before the samurai rangers even were a team together.

"Alexis! Did you bring any food with you?"asked Dustin bouncing around on a pogo stick.

"Yes! Heathly foods that are good"said Alexis setting the bags on the kitchen counter.

Andros, Karone and Zhane knew that Alexis didn't want to stay with the samurai rangers-since one of the them happens to be her father.

"Where's Lexa?"asked Ariana adotped daughter to Nick Russell of the mystic force ranger team.

"She decided to stay with her brother wants to get to know him better for leaving"said Alexis leaning against the chair she was currently sitting in at the moment.

"Alexis! Are you sure your ok?"asked Alison wondering she was worried.

Alexis groans. "Just peachy! I'm sore from the battle fought against that monster. That the stupid samurai rangers could think of fighting that monster by themselves"groaned Alexis drinking some water.

"I'm assuming the samurai rangers weren't too happy with you leaving their headquarters, in the conditions your in right now?"asked Kira pointing it out to the others.

Alexis drinking some water. "No! They weren't too happy about me leaving. I'm going to go lay down for awhile"said Alexis about to leave the kitchen but collaspsed on the floor.

"Alexis!"shouted Tristian racing towards his friend.

Karone got to Alexis first-she could sense that something was terribly wrong. "Andros! Get me the first aid kit from the bathroom"said Karone sending Andros the message through her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Infection:Part I

It's been at least two days since Alexis had collapsed at Dustin home.

"Why! Weren't we told about this infection sooner?"asked Carmen worried about her cousin at the moment-trying to get a hold of her father-Jason Scott who was out of town.

"She didn't want us to worry because of the rookies"said Justin worried about Alexis as a little sister.

"Yeah! One of the rookies being related to our sister"murmured Hunter loudly.

Other male rangers nodding their head in agreement.

Karone turns towards the others in the face, the infection has taken affect on Alexis unconscience form at the moment.

"Karone! How is Alexis?"asked Alison worried about her friend. She was standing between Connor, Trent and Ethan at the moment.

Karone leans against the wall. "Infection! Has spread throughout Alexis chest. Don't know what else to do for her"said Karone crying.

Zhane and Andros were worried too.

Few days later, Infection was getting some what better-but still for some reason Alexis was still unconscience and wasn't responding to anything at the moment.

There was another battle going on at the moment.

Carmen was the one that told her friends to tell the samurai rangers they were needed at Dustin's home.

"Look! I know you don't like the new rookies, but maybe they can help with Alexis situation"said Carmen pointing it out to Tristian who wasn't happy about the news given to them.

Samurai rangers were fighting another monster, what shocked them was that Alexis never showed up to help with this battle.

Lexa could sense that something was terribly wrong-since the samurai rangers destoryed the monster into tiny pieces. Turns towards her friends in normal clothes. "Where's Alexis?"asked Lexa wondering.

"Yeah! Where is Alexis?"asked Kevin wondering

Tristian snapped at Kevin. "Shut-it! Blue Ranger"yelled Tristian angrily.

"Tristian! Lexa do you know anyway to help Alexis?"asked Adriana adopted daughter to Nick Russell.

"Help! What are you talking about?"asked Emily wondering what was going on.

"Alexis! She collapsed 5 days ago with an infection. Which we assume it's from the last attack"said Alison.

Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Emily and Mia glared at each other in the face. They knew as rangers didn't want their family in danger.

"Jayden! Go we will let Master Ji know where you are"said Emily.

Jayden about to walked towards the kids just standing near the entrance of Dustin home.

"No! We just want Lexa to come with us at the moment"said Tristian.

"Why! Can't Jayden come he has the right?"asked Kevin.

"It won't do any good anyway if Jayden did see Alexis. She's unconscience at the moment and hasn't responded to anything"said Dustin who comes out of his house.

Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Emily and Mia noticed there were other rangers standing behind Dustin.

"Please! We have to see Alexis"yelled Kevin angrily.

"Why! Should we let you see our sister? We know you don't like Alexis and Lexa being part of our legacy to begin with"said Blake out loud.

"Sister! When was Alexis your sister?"asked Mia wondering what was going on.

"Gee! I thought Pink Rangers would be smart enough to figure it out"said Cassie smiling a bit.

Alexis was in an unconscience state-she could sense certain things. What took place she saw her mother standing before her. "Mom! What's going on?"asked Alexis wondering.

Jenna kneeling down near her daughter form. "Alexis! You collapsed from the posion that's in your system-from the last battle-by protecting your father and the rest of the samurai ranger"said Jenna.

Alexis crys. "Mom! Why did you leave me?"asked Alexis wondering.

Jenna groans not sure how to answer that question to her daughter. "Didn't have a choice in that matter. But! I need you too go to a special place to help with your gift"said Jenna.


	12. Chapter 12

Infection:Part II

Alexis slowly comes out of her unconscience state. Slowly makes her way downstairs-could hear shouting from outside of the house.

"Hey! We have every right to help Alexis"shouted Kevin angrily.

Dustin, Hunter, Connor and Blake were standing there with arms folded across their chest.

"From where we are standing your not going to help our sister"answered Connor angrily.

Knowing that most of the male rangers already know that Kevin doesn't like Alexis or Lexa in that matter.

Justin sees Alexis standing by the entrance of the doorway out of the cornor of his eyes. "Hey! We have company"said Justin pointing to the doorway.

Jayden, Mike, Lexa, Connor, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Tristian, Adriana, Alison and those who were either staying or visiting turned towards Alexis who was in a trance like state.

"Alexis! Your ok"said Lexa racing towards Alexis form.

Alexis sightly turns towards Lexa and sends her a message. "Help me! Need to get to the ocean"said Alexis.

Lexa get's the message. "Everyone! Sorry, but Alexis needs me right now"said Lexa who was now standing near Alexis.

"What does Alexis need help with? We could help too"said Connor wondering what was going on at the moment.

Alexis who was still in a trance-grabs a hold of Lexa-they both start to disappeared into a flash of lights.

"No!"shouted Mike, Zhane and Hunter at once-grabbing a hold of Lexa and Alexis and disappearing into a flash of lights.

Justin starts typing something on his little hand computer he keeps in his pocket.

"Where in the hell did Lexa and Alexis take Mike too?"demanded Kevin angrily.

Tristian, Alison and Ariana didn't have to say anything to them.

Carmen was the one who said something-by punching Kevin in the stomach. "It's a good thing Jason and Tommy aren't here, because they weren't like the way your speaking to my friends and team mates"bellowed Carmen angrily.

Blake said something also. "You aren't the only who whose family member disappeared into thin air"said Blake pointing it out.

Antonio mentions something to the others. "Alexis mention she likes looking at water something she did with Jenna"said Antonio telling his friends.

Jayden, Emily, Kevin and Mia glared at each other in the face.

"But! Where would we look that has water?"asked Mia wondering.

Justin shouts something out. "Yes! Locate the missing people"said Justin jumping up and racing towards his car that was waiting.

Few minutes later Lexa had helped Alexis towards the water. After they had too distract Mike, Zhane and Hunter.

"Alexis! Is there a reason why we are heading towards the ocean?"asked Lexa.

"Jenna! She told me I had to look for water to heal the posion from my body"said Alexis mentioning her deceaesed mother's name to Lexa.

Seconds later Jayden, Hunter, Mike, Zhane who could sense that Alexis was going to do something stupid, Mia, Kevin, Antonio-forgotten to mention that Alexis can't swim, Emily, Justin, Blake, Alison, Tristian and Connor had come to the ocean-just in time in seeing Alexis walked into the ocean.

"Alexis! Stop in what your doing"shouted Antonio.

"Lexa! Why aren't you stopping Alexis?"demanded Kevin angrily.

Lexa turns towards the new rookies in the face. "Alexis! Doesn't have a choice, Jenna told her to go into water to heal"said Lexa.

Samurai rangers glared at each other in the face.

"Jenna! As in Alexis mother?"asked Emily wondering.

Zhane knew the answer. "Yes! Jenna was from the same planet as Andros, Karone and I were"said Zhane.

"Jayden! You have to stop Alexis-she's going to drown"shouted Antonio racing towards the ocean.

Jayden racing towards the water in seconds-when Antonio said that his daughter was going to drown.

"Wait! Are you saying that Alexis doesn't know how to swim?"asked Mia shocked of the news.

"Alexis sort of knows how to swim in a pool-just not in the ocean with sea creatures"said Hunter.

Few seconds later Alexis was out of her trance-when she felt arms surrounding her form-pulling her away from the ocean.

Alexis could sense that Jayden was one of her rescuing from the ocean. "Stop! What are you doing? I have to get the posion out"shouted Alexis ended up kicking who else was helping with the situation.


	13. Chapter 13

Infection:Part III

Alexis kicked who ever was trying to rescue her from the ocean. Why couldn't they understand she needed to get the posion out of her system

Alexis sending a message through Zhane of course.

Zhane senses something from his mind of course. "Guys! Stop in what your doing. Your making it worse"yelled Zhane racing into the water.

Antonio and Jayden turned around-they had Alexis in their arms.

"What! Do you want Alexis to die?"demanded Kevin angrily.

"Shut-it! Blue ranger"said Connor angrily.

"Alexis has to be in the water to get the posion out of her system"said Zhane who was pointing to Alexis fighting against her father who was holding onto her at the moment.

Alexis punches Jayden in the arm to let her go back underneath the water.

"Ow"said Jayden holding onto his arm that gotten punched by his daughter.

"NO! I'm not letting Alexis die"said Mia

"Too late boys, She already went back into the water"said Hunter pointing it to the others of course.

Everyone turned and saw Alexis drive right back into the water again.

"Alexis! No"shouted Jayden going after his daughter again. He was going to have to get a hold of her.

Few hours later, Alexis had awaken up in a room-knew she wasn't home at Jason or Dustin's home.

She did however hear voices coming from outside.

"Jayden! Zhane was right most of the poision is gone from Alexis form"said Master Ji telling him this.

Jayden was worried about his daughter-who at the most was sleeping in his room, wanted to keep a better close watch on her.

Lexa was worried about her friend, she was reading of course.

Alexis sits up and notices she's in a room that's not hers. The only thing she could think of was-start screaming.

"NO! MAKE IT STOP"Yelled Alexis grabbing her head-falling off the bed she was currently resting in.

Mike was going by the room-and heard Alexis started screaming. He wasn't the only one through-who could hear Alexis screaming.

Lexa was trying to calm Alexis down a bit, it wasn't doing any thing at the moment.

Alexis was shaking all over again. "No! Please make it stop"shouted Alexis shaking.

Jayden came racing into the room and knelt down and pick Alexis up and put her back on the bed.

Kevin, Mia, Master Ji, Antonio and Emily came racing into the room too.

Kevin saids something to Alexis who suddenly glares at them in the face. "Is there a reason why you are glaring at us? Oh! is it the fact you almost die"yelled Kevin.

Alexis could sense something in her mind not to trust these strangers. She pushes away from Jayden who was worried about his daughter.

"Alexis! How are you feeling?"asked Emily wondering.

Alexis turns her back on them notices the window open in the room. She heads towards the open window-and stands on the tip of the opening balacony.

"Alexis! No"shouted Jayden racing towards her in a flash.

Too late because Alexis flips over the window and races out of the samurai headquarters.

"Gee! Now we have to go after her"said Kevin.

Jayden looks at Kevin in the face.

"Blue Ranger! Know one ask you to look for her"said Lexa angrily who had slapped her hand across Kevin's face.

Mike glares at Kevin in the face."You deserve it"said Mike angrily walking out of the hallway.

Mia saids something. "Will go make some food"said Mia heading towards the kitchen area.

Emily, Antonio, Mike, Lexa and Jayden raced after Alexis who was still weak.

Dustin, Connor, Hunter, Blake and Tristian were doing something, when Alexis came racing into them.

"Alexis! Are you ok?"asked Connor wondering what was going on.

"Please! Don't make me go back"said Alexis hiding behind Hunter at the moment.

"Go back to who?"asked Trent who came out of nowhere.

"Woke up in a stranger's room"said Alexis who suddenly collapsed into Andros's arms-who was told in what happen.

Zhane was among the group he could sense something was wrong with Alexis. "Alexis doesn't remember the samurai rangers, not since some of the posion remains in her system"said Zhane pointing it out.


	14. Chapter 14

Memories Forgotten:Part I

It's been at least several days-since Alexis had collapsed right into Andros strech arms. She was still weak-due to some of the posion not leaving her system-causing her not to remember who these new rangers were at the moment.

Dustin, Connor and Ethan were talking to each other when Lexa had showed up with her brother Mike at the moment.

"If your here to see Alexis she's not here"said Dustin pointing it out to Mike and Lexa.

"Do you know where we can fine her then?"asked Lexa not knowing about Alexis health issue.

"Yes! She had a dance class to teach at the recreation center"said Connor getting a smack against his head.

"Thanks! for the information, Jayden will be happy"said Mike about to leave.

Lexa and Mike leave and shortly found Alexis dancing to some music with her friends and other former rangers who were watching their kids.

"Alexis! Your ok"said Lexa racing towards Alexis who suddenly frozed in seeing her there at the recreation center.

Alexis backs up a bit-bumps into Andros, Hunter and Mack who saw Mike and Lexa heading towards them.

"Lexa! There's something you need to know about Alexis"said Blake who sees the issue going on at the moment.

"Why! Is something wrong?"asked Emily who had raced into the center area.

"Alexis doesn't remember due to the fact not all of the posion left her system"said Mack .

Emily, Mike and Lexa were shocked of the news and turned towards Alexis who was leaning against Andros and Hunter looking scared.

"Couldn't someone with the healing power help her?"asked Mia who came racing into the center, followed by Jayden worried about his daughter and Kevin.

"No! It only works with someone who has the abilities to heal that person with their power"said Alison not happy in seeing the new rookies at the center.

Mike, Emily, Jayden, Antonio and Mia turned towards Kevin who was confused in what was going on.

"Guys! Why are you looking at me in a strange way?"asked Kevin.

"Kevin! You can used your powers to heal Alexis"said Mia pointing it.

Tristian shakes his head and laughs. "Blue Samurai Ranger! Isn't the only one with the healing abilities"said Tristian.

"We already tried healing Alexis, a couple days ago"said Meghan.

"Who has the powers to heal Alexis?"asked Jayden wondering and worried of course.

"Tristian and Alexis are the only ones who can heal others with the power"said Dustin pointing it out of course.


	15. Chapter 15

Taken:Part I

"Tristian and Alexis are the only ones who can heal others with special powers"said Carmen Scott-daughter to Jason Scott the first red ranger, and cousin to Alexis.

Kevin sees the looks on his friends faces, and know he has to try to heal Alexis. "Here! Let me at least try to heal Alexis"said Kevin stepping closer to Alexis who was standing behind Hunter and Blake this time.

"Sorry! We can't let you help our sister"answered Blake and Hunter not the only ones that noticed Alexis starting to shake again.

"Why! All Kevin wants to do is help heal Alexis"said Mia.

"If Tristian can't heal Alexis, why do you think Kevin would be able to?"asked Ryan Oliver-son to Tommy Oliver.

Alexis suddenly raced passed everyone in a flash of lights. Even through she can't remember who the new rangers are, something wasn't right at the moment, can sense that something was going to happen bad.

"Alexis! Wait a minute"shouted Blake racing after her.

"Where did she go?"asked Kevin racing after Blake too.

Few minutes most of the former rangers heard a loud boom noise. They came racing towards the scene and frozed with fear.

Alexis was fighting against a monster-due to her conditions she was currently in at the moment.

"What do you think your doing?"demanded Jayden shocked in seeing the monster slashing his daughter's chest with his claws.

Monster turns towards the samurai rangers and some of ther others rangers standing there in their uniforms.

Alexis turns towards the rangers and starts to get flash backs-in her mind. She falls to the ground and screams. "NO!"Shouted Alexis falling to the groud.

Hunter, Blake, Antonio, Andros and Zhane were surrounding Alexis form which was on the ground shaking.

"We need to do something, she's starting to get more memories"said Zhane trying to get closer to Alexis form at the moment.

Monster was sending a huge blast towards Alexis who was still on the ground.

"Guys! Look out"shouted Connor towards his friends.

Before the blast could hit anyone of those surrounding Alexis form. Kevin used his powers to heal Alexis form at the moment.

He wasn't sure if it work or not at the moment.

Alexis suddenly stands up defending the blast towards the monster who was shocked of course.

Monster was shocked of seeing it's own powers used against it. "No! I'm the strongest of my kind this can't be happening"said monster getting blown up into tiny pieces.

Jayden was standing near his daughter form at the moment.

Alexis turns towards the Samurai rangers in the face. "Rangers! It's up too you now, to defeat it"said Alexis walking away from the Samurai rangers.

Since the monster grew big again-like most monsters do.

Few Seconds later the monster was destoryed.

"We need to fine Alexis and see if Kevin powers work on her"said Emily.

"We don't know where Alexis is at the moment"said Mike pointing it out.

Lexa and Antonio knew at once where Alexis would have gone too.

"Alexis went back towards the ocean"said Lexa racing after Alexis before it was too late.

"Lexa! Wait for us"shouted Mike racing after his sister in a flash.

Few minuters later Mike, Lexa, Jayden, Antonio, Kevin, Emily and Mia came back towards the ocean this time. None of the former rangers came-because they knew deep down that Alexis would figure something to heal herself to get better. They knew this is where Jenna was buried near the ocean-on the beach-something she wanted-when meeting Jayden for the first time.

Alexis was standing near Jenna's grave, she was bringing fresh flowers to her mom's grave.

Antonio knew at once where Alexis was-since none of his fellow team mates and friends could see Alexis anywhere. "Guys! Follow me, believe I know where Alexis is at"said Antonio leading them away from the ocean-(meaning grave) of Jenna's Scott which was in a private location off near the bystanders walking by.

"Wait! I know where we are"exclaimed Lexa who suddenly see Alexis sitting in front of Jenna's grave.


	16. Chapter 16

Taken:Part II

Lexa leading Mike, Jayden-who was worried about his daughter at the moment, Kevin wanting to know if his powers work on Alexis, Mia, Mike-following his sister closely, Emily and Antonio.

"Wait I see Alexis"said Lexa racing towards Alexis who was sitting in front of Jenna Scott grave.

Jayden, Mike, Antonio, Emily, Mia and Kevin hurrying after Lexa in a flash.

Alexis was in a deep trance like sort at the moment. Although she could sense people coming towards her of course.

"Alexis! Your ok"said Lexa, Emily and Mia at once, all 3 of them surrounding Alexis form at the moment.

"Alexis! How are you feeling?"asked Kevin wanting to know if his powers help.

Alexis turns towards them of course. "Thanks! For all you rookies did for me, but your power won't work"said Alexis bypassing the samurai rangers and heading towards the ocean this time.

Jayden, Mike and Antonio racing after Alexis after seeing her stepping into the water again.

"Alexis! What do you think your doing?"shouted Emily who had raced towards the beach area.

Don't worry there's weren't any people seeing in what was going on-because Jenna powers had sealed a mist so people who don't have the power-can't see what's going on.

"Are you trying to kill yourself again?"asked Kevin who was helping his friends.

Alexis turns towards the Samurai Rangers racing afer her in a flash. "Don't come after me, I have no choice it's the only way"said Alexis diving into the cold water.

Samurai Rangers frozed when they heard Alexis telling them that of course. Lexa had a different idea, she raced towards the place that Alexis took a dive into the water.

Mike racing after his sister and diving into the cold water. "Lexa! Get back here"shouted Mike diving into the water.

Alexis could sense Lexa coming after her of course.

"Alexis! What are you thinking?"asked Lexa seeing Alexis grab something on the bottom of the ocean.

Alexis turns towards Lexa in the face. "Sorry! I had to get this gem before any evil hands get it. Jenna was the one who told me to get it"said Alexis knowing she's not a great swimmer.

Lexa felt Mike arms surrounding her form and Alexis form-who was fighting against Mike arms trying to help her out of the water.

"Alexis! Mike is trying to help you"shouted Lexa felt Alexis pulling away from Mike arms of course.

Alexis was still weak from the posion-what the samurai dont' know with this new power-it helped healed Alexis form. With some of powers she sent Mike and Lexa back up to the surface.

Few minutes later, Mike was holding onto his sister who was crying into her hands.

Lexa yelled. "No! I can't lose her"cried Lexa.

Jayden fell to the ground-and slams his hands to the sandy beach. He couldn't believe that he lost his daughter-after learning that Jenna had his child-didn't know about.

Emily, Mia, Kevin and Antonio were standing near each other.

Suddenly there was a light shinning upon them. Samurai Rangers glared up to what they were seeing in their eyes of course.

Alexis with her new powers added to the Samurai Purple Morpher-a rare gem-added onto her morpher she slowly walked out of the ocean and by passing the rangers and through the mist into the street.

Jayden races after his daughter in a flash, He was furious with Jenna keeping his daughter from him, but worried about Alexis walking passed him and his friends who were upset.

Lexa was in Mike's arms back at the samurai headquarters. She was worried about Alexis and wanted to find her friend she has known for years now.

Mia was in the kitchen making something for the others to eat at the moment.

Antonio was helping Jayden in locating Alexis who had suddenly had disappeared into thin air.

Alexis was at the home-that Jenna had left for her daughter when being killed. Home that Hunter, Blake, Dustin, Connor, Trent, Alison, Tristian and some of the other former rangers live with her-due to the fact it's a huge mansion.

Alexis came walking into the huge kitchen area when some of the former rangers noticed her morpher was different.

"Your morpher is different"said Trent pointing it out.

"I found the rare gem, that Jenna was talking about before she died"said Alexis holding onto her morpher before anyone in the kitchen.

Mouths were wide open at seeing the gem attached to Alexis Purple Samurai Ranger.

"Where did you find that gem?"asked Connor wondering.

Alexis not sure what to say to her friends in the face.

"Alexis! Please we aren't going to be angry with you"said Andros kneeling down.

Alexis turns and cries into Hunter's shirt since he was standing near her. "The Ocean, where Jenna is buried at"cried Alexis.

"No wondered you wanted to get the gem in the first place"said Blake.

Tristian does something with his morpher. "Guys! The posion is out of Alexis form, although can sense she is still very weak"said Tristian telling his family members the news.

At the mention of Alexis being weak to the others standing there.

Alexis suddenly started to shake very badly.


	17. Chapter 17

Sick:Part I

Alexis was taken to the medical hospital in Angel Grove City. Due to her conditions she was in, from being in the ocean.

Jason and Tommy were still out of town so they didn't know yet.

Zhane, Andros, Hunter, Blake and Mack were at the hospital. They didn't even know if the gem was the thing that made Alexis go into shock.

Alison was worried she wasn't sure what to say to Lexa. Tristian was also worried, although he wasn't the only one who was worried about Alexis conditions at the moment.

Jayden and Antonio had arrived at Dustin's home searching for Alexis at the moment who disappeared into thin air.

Carmen, Meghan and Lance were among the kids who were sitting at the home of Alexis home waiting on the news.

"Don't understand why Alexis would go into shock?"asked Meghan shocked of seeing her friend not breathing.

"The rookies are going to want to know where Alexis is"said Lance pointing it out to his friends.

"We aren't going to tell them anything"said Tristian not trusting the new rangers.

"Tristian! We have to tell them some time, since Jayden is related to Alexis"said Carmen pointing it out.

"Doesn't matter that Alexis might not ever wake up again"yelled Tristian angry.

Lexa told Mike she would go to see friends of hers. Mike, Kevin, Mia and Emily ended up going with them of course.

The five them had arrived at the home of Alexis.

Carmen, Meghan, Tristian and Lance turned around and saw Lexa walking into the house.

"Who invited you here?"demanded Tristian angrily.

"Just wondering if Alexis here? She disappeared out of thin air after getting the gem from the ocean"answered Emily.

"Why! Should we tell you rookies anything? You don't care about Alexis"yelled Tristian angrily.

Lexa marches up towards Tristian. "I care about Alexis, known since we became samurai rangers"yelled Lexa.

Adriana Russell coming out of the kitchen area. "If you care enough, should know that Alexis is fighting for her life right now"said Adrian angrily.

"Fighting for her life, what are you talking about?"exclaimed Mia shocked of the news.

Trent, Ethan, Kimberly, Karone, Dustin and Justin were there at the house.

"Sorry! But Alexis is at the hospital fighting for her life at the moment"said Trent.

"How! Do you know what happen to Alexis to cause her to be in the hospital?"asked Mia wondering.

"You rookies should know, were there when Alexis went into the water"said Adriana glaring at the new rangers.

Mia, Kevin, Emily and Mike glared at each other in the face.

"You rangers knew that Alexis would go into the water! That's why you weren't there to stop her from killing herself"yelled Kevin pointing it out.

"Blue Ranger! Does have a point"said Blake who came walking back into the house.

"Blake! Any news on Alexis conditions?"asked Ethan wondering.

"No! The doctors aren't sure if Alexis will make it through the week"said Zhane walking into the house.

Mike had called Jayden and Antonio to let them know that Alexis was at the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

Life Worth Fighting:Part I

Jayden and Antonio had raced into Angel Grove Hospital when they had gotten a call from Emily saying that Alexis was fighting for her life right now.

Alexis was in a deep coma-only thing she could hear people talking to her, just couldn't say anything to them.

"Don't understand why Alexis would risk her life again?"asked Karone worried about her niece.

Andros putting his hand on Karone's shoulders.

Mack, Hunter, Rocky-he came because Tommy and Jason were still on reach able.

"She already gotten over the infection from her system, why go after a rare gem"said Rocky wondering what was going on.

"Rare gem, that Jenna had told my daughter about"said Jayden standing in front of the former ranger.

"How! Jenna's been dead for at least 12 years"said Rose pointing it out.

Antonio sees Alexis on a machine helping her breathe.

Mike, Lexa, Kevin, Emily and Mia came racing into the private room.

"Any news on Alexis?"asked Mia.

Mike was holding onto Lexa who was shaking again.

"Mike! Maybe you should take Lexa back home"said Jayden.

Lexa had refused to budge from where she was standing. Mike had to carry Lexa out of the hospital yelling of course.

"No! Alexis needs me"yelled Lexa who was punching Mike in the shoulders.

Jayden didn't know what to do in this situation, just couldn't bare to lose someone else in his life again.

He already lost his father and Jenna.

"Zhane! Mention that Alexis might not make it in one week"said Antonio.

Hunter, Karone, Rocky and Andros didn't have the heart to tell Jayden the good news and bad news.

Doctor Dana Grayson came towards them of course. "Have some good news everyone"said Dana telling her friends this.

Jayden, Antonio, Kevin, Mia and Emily turned towards Dana who was standing there of course.

"Andros! You can bring Alexis home some time today if possible"said Dana about to leave the room.

"Wait! That's the good news"yelled Kevin and Mia at once.

Dana turns towards them in the face. "I don't know who you two are. Just thought Alexis should be home with her family members"said Dana smiling bit towards Alexis-who was starting to wake up.

"Alexis! Should stay with Jayden not the others"yelled kevin angrily.

Alexis slowly get's up from the bed she was currently in a deep coma like sleep. She looked down to her size, and noticed something was wrong. Did the only thing she could think of at the moment-by screaming.

"Wah!"Yelled Alexis.

Everyone faces towards Alexis who is now sitting on the floor of the private hospital room.

Mouths were wide open of course.

Instead of a 11 year old girl sitting on the floor, was now a 5 year girl.

Alexis was staring at the strangers before her of course.

Dana races towards Alexis in a flash. They talked for a couple minutes at the moment.

Jayden was shocked of seeing his daughter now a 5 year girl. Maybe! He could get a chance in raising Alexis.

Kevin saw the look on Jayden's face. "Jayden! There's no way Mentor Ji is going to let you take Alexis in, besides we have a duty to do"said Kevin.

Then 2 seconds later, Alexis was back in her normal form.

Mouths were wide open again.

"Ok! That was strange she was just 5 years old and now Alexis is back to normal"exclaimed Kevin.

Seeing they are now at Alexis home. Antonio had called Mike back to let him know where they were.

Alexis sees the looks she's getting from her friends. Also sees the angry look on Kevin face, not sure about Jayden who was shocked.

"What happen to the gem?"asked Emily wondering.

Alexis, Andros, Hunter, Mack and Rose glared at each other in the face.

"Wait! Are you saying this rare gem, made Alexis go into the hospital?"said Mia wondering.

"No! This rare gem is now part of Alexis morpher, which is currently on her wrist. It also healed what posion was in her system"said Rose showing them on her computer.

"Show us your morpher"said Kevin

Lexa and Mike came hurrying over to them of course.

Lexa hugs Alexis around the shoulders. "I thought you were dead"wailed Lexa.

"Alexis! Just show us your morpher"yelled Kevin angrily.

Lexa is standing next to Alexis who stares at those in the face.

Alexis frowns she starts to walk away from the group.

"Alexis! Where are you going?"asked Antonio wondering.

Alexis sightly turns towards the rookies in the face."I WOULD YOU GET OFF THIS PRIVATE PROPERTY, UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET ARREST FOR TRESPASSING!"Shouted Alexis angrily and slamming the door in their face.

Kevin about to head towards the doorway.

Andros, Hunter and Mack knew at once why Alexis would make a threat like that.

Alexis opens to the doorway. "Oops! Antonio and Lexa you two are more than welcome anytime to come and visit. But! I can't have you bring the others with you again"said Alexis heading into the backyard.

Jayden was hurt-he knew something was going with his daughter. He ignored the threat and walked towards the backyard.

"Jayden! Didn't you hear the threat?"demanded Kevin.

"Kevin! Let him go, maybe Jayden can figure it out"said Emily.


	19. Chapter 19

Being A Dad:Part I

Author's Note:Sorry about the chapter title.

Jayden ignores his friends shouting a him. He walks back into the backyard of the home of Alexis, wants to figure what is wrong with his daughter.

"Jayden! Are you nuts"yelled Kevin.

"You heard the deathly threats made out"said Mia pointing it.

"Guys! Maybe he will figure out what's wrong with Alexis"answered Lexa who was sitting in Mike's lap now.

Ethan,Blake and Conner weren't too happy about the situation there friend's little sister was making at the moment.

"Aren't you guys going to stop him?"asked Connor who turns towards some of the other former rangers in the face.

"Well! Nope"answered said Dustin arms across his chest.

"Why! On earth not"demanded Connor, Ethan and Trent at once said.

"One! It's not our home"answered Blake pointing it out to the others.

"Doesn't Jason own this house?"asked Trent who was wondering of course.

"Nope! House belongs to Jenna Scott, but since she's dead, Alexis was given the mansion to live in"said Zhane already knowning the information.

Jayden didn't have that far to go in the back-yard to find his daughter-Alexis-who was mediating at the moment.

"Alexis! Please tell me if there's something wrong?"asked Jayden whispering it through his mind.

Not knowing if Alexis could hear him at the moment.

Alexis could sense Jayden mind whispering things. She really wants to tell Jayden-really needs him in her life, just doesn't want to put him and the other samurai rangers in danger.

The others were waiting on the news.

"Maybe! We should just go around back and see what's going on"said Trent.

Alison smacks his head.

"Can just go inside the house and watch from there"answered Carmen Scott since she visits Alexis at her home.

"Carmen! We can't just walk into someone else's home, without being invited in the first place"said Rocky following his niece into the house.

Didn't take that long for some of the former rangers to get to the window, just in time for Jayden to try to grab Alexis hand.

"Alexis"shouted Lexa racing towards the pool area.

"Lexa"shouted Mika racing after his sister in a flash.

Alexis was mediating when she suddenly felt weak and fell into the pool at the moment. She had set a message to her mind to Jayden's whispering. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway! Just wanted to protect my family from danger. I do need a dad in my life, now that mom is dead"said Alexis whispering.

Jayden sense the message coming into his mind. Then heard a noise in the backyard.

He turned just in time, in seeing his daughter fell right into the pool of water. "Alexis! No"said Jayden shouting it out loudy.

It has been decided that Alexis would return to the samurai headquarters. Just to spend some time with her new family members.

15 minutes later, Alexis and Jayden were in a fresh pair of clothes at the Samurai Headquarters at the moment. Seeing Alexis had left some of her clothes at the headquarters.

Alexis was still shaking for some reason. Emily, Mia and Lexa had kicked the guys out of the room-that Alexis was currently sitting in her new bedroom, one that was closer to Jayden bedroom.

"Alexis! How are you feeling?"asked Emily worried.

Alexis was drinking some hot tea, that Lexa had made. "I didn't mean to ran away earlier"said Alexis trying not to yawn.

"Alexis it's ok, we forgive you"said Mia hugging Alexis shoulders a bit.

Alexis yawns a bit. "Sorry! I'm just tired"said Alexis yawning again.

"Ok! We will leave you be, wake you up for dinner"said Lexa pushing the other two girls out of the room.

Kevin, Mike, Antonio, Jayden and Ji were talking among each other at the moment.

"Jayden! If I would you take Alexis morpher away from her"said Kevin pointing it out loud.

"Kevin! Why?"asked Mike wondering.

Master Ji was thinking a moment to himself. "There has to be a reason why Jenna would send her daughter to get a rare jewel in the first place"said Master Ji thinking to himself.

"Master Ji! Is something wrong?"asked Emily walking into the kitchen area.

Mia was looking in the fridge to see what to make for dinner. "What should I make for dinner?"asked Mia turning towards her friends.

Lexa saids something. "Gee! I really don't really want to get food posioning. I had a friend who said they were a great cook and all, gotten sick for 2 weeks for just eating that certain food"said Lexa saying it to the others.

Mia turns towards her friends. "I'm not a bad cook right?"asked Mia turning towards the others rangers.

"No! You make good food"said Kevin making a face behind Mia's back of course.

Jayden stands up he's worried about his daughter at the moment.

Lexa felt Jayden tense a bit. "Don't even think of it red samurai ranger"shouted Lexa standing up quickly.

Mike and the rest of the others turned towards Lexa who was standing up.

"Lexa! Is something wrong?"asked Antonio.

Lexa turns towards the others in who were now standing up. "Blue Ranger! It's not up to you tell Jayden to take Alexis morpher away from her"yelled Lexa angrily.

Kevin interrupted Jayden before he could say anything. "I'm just trying to help here! Alexis is going to ended up getting hurt if she does something stupid"yelled Kevin angrily.

Lexa slaps Kevin across the face. "Master Yang! Wouldn't have given us our samurai morphers if she didn't think we were capable of fighting. There's a reason why the silver and purple samurai morphers weren't in the achives of your book"answered Lexa angrily.

Jayden saids something. "Lexa! Where is Master Yang?"asked Jayden wondering.

Lexa looks at Mike in the face.

Alexis was trying to sleep but just couldn't. She could hear yelling downstairs meaning the kitchen area. Knew she didn't deserve to wear a samurai morpher, wasn't even sure why Master Yang and Master Ying chose her to become a ranger in the first place.

She pick something out of her suitcases -kept under her bed. "Jenna! Wish you were here to tell me what to do. It seems I can't do anything right at the moment, maybe it's best I leave this place for good"said Alexis looking at a picture of Jenna Scott standing there next to Jason Scott who was waving at the camera.

Alexis get's out bed she was currently laying in for the past 1 hour so far. Writes a note saying she was leaving and jumps from the window.

Back in the kitchen area, Lexa felt something was wrong and raced upstairs just in time to see Alexis jump from the window.

"Wondered what happen?"asked Emily wondering.

"Maybe she had to go get something from her room"said Kevin.

Mike hears Lexa yelling his name. "Guys! Something is wrong"said Mike racing out of the kitchen.

Mike, Emily, Jayden and Mia ended up coming to the entrance of the headquarters just in time in seeing Lexa racing after Alexis. They could hear Lexa calling out Alexis name out loud.

"Alexis! Where do you think your going?"yelled Lexa.

Alexis ignoring her friend at the moment, she needed to see her mother grave before going back to her master grave in Blue Bay Harbor.

When Mike, Jayden and Antonio heard Lexa say Alexis name out. They raced after Lexa who was racing after Alexis for some reason.


	20. Chapter 20

Being A Dad:Part II

Alexis had went home to get some things she would need for the long journey. She was now currently at Jenna Scott's grave-near the ocean-where non-people can't see see anything.

"Jenna! I have gotten the jem, but I'm not going to be a ranger anymore."said Alexis kissing the grave goodbye.

Heading towards Blue Bay Harbor where Master Ying and Master Yang live.

Lexa known that something was wrong of course, she had hurried after Alexis at the moment-of seeing the note on the floor at the samurai headquarters.

"Lexa! Wait up"shouted Mike hurrying after his sister.

Lexa slows down a little bit.

"Lexa! Do you have anything idea where Alexis went off too?"asked Mia wondering.

"Well! She wasn't at home, because we were told Alexis wasn't there"said Emily worried.

Lexa is thinking a moment.

"Lexa! Do you know where Master Ying is?"asked Kevin who was wondering.

Lexa suddenly frozed at the moment.

"Lexa! What's wrong?"asked Mike who was wondering.

Lexa sharply glared at the samurai rangers in the face. "Samurai! Silver Ranger Power"yelled Lexa transforming into her ranger form and racing towards where Alexis would have gone too.

Jayden, Mike, Emily and the rest had tranformed into their samurai rangers uniforms.

Alexis was sitting in front of Master Ying's grave. "What am I supposed to do now? I'm not made out to be a ranger like the others"answered Alexis.

"Young Cub! Just followed your heart"said a ghostly voice.

Alexis turns around and sees her deceased master standing there. "Master Ying! Was there a reason you chose me to become a ranger like my parents were?"asked Alexis.

Master Ying kelt down in front of Alexis form. "No! Young one you were chosen to become a ranger, because you had a special gift that no one else knew you had, besides Andros, Zhane, Karone and Jenna had"smiling at Alexis. "Just followed your heart young one, we will always be watching over you"said Master Ying disappearing into a mist of clouds.

Alexis is now walking back, when she get's attack by these strange monsters

"You shall bow down to us"said the posionious shark laughing.

Alexis in her ranger form turns towards the nilock standing there. "Never! Will I turned against my kind"shouted Alexis.

"You will obey us"said another monster sending it's powers onto Alexis.

Lexa had just arrived in time when Alexis turned was on the ground.

"No! What have you done to her?"shouted Lexa angrily.

Samurai Rangers standing there in shocked of course.

"Easy! She is our puppet now"said one of the monsters.

Jayden is facing his daughter's ranger form. So are the others.

Kevin knew at once. "Knew we couldn't trust her"said Kevin.

"Purple Ranger! Attack the samurai rangers"said the shark pointing towards the rangers.

Alexis still on the ground stands up quickly. "No! You will have to kill me, like you killed my mom"shouted Alexis angrily.

"As you wish"said the shark about to strike Alexis.

"No!"shouted Emily and Mia at once slashing the monster with their weapons.

Monster is hurt. "You shall pay for that"said the monsters.

Sending it's energy blast at the samurai rangers.

Alexis suddenly is standing in front of the samurai rangers.

"What do you think your doing?"shouted Antonio.

"Your not strong enough"shouted Emily and Lexa at once.

Jayden could feel that something was happening to his daughter.

Alexis launches out at the monster standing there. "You shall pay for that"shouted Alexis throwing her black thunder energy at the monster.

Monster falls to the ground. "No! I won't fail my master"said the monster-launching at Alexis who is suddenly falls to the ground.

"No! You won't let you kill her"said Tristian and Alison who come quickly to help with the help.

Monster had disappeared before anyone could do anything else. Standing there was Master Ying, Jenna and Master Yang.

"Jenna! Is that you?"asked Antonio shocked of course.

Jenna nods her head towards the samurai rangers standing there in shocked.

Lexa knew at once that the monsters were not real. "It was a test wasn't it?"asked lexa wondering.

Jenna nods her head.

"Yes! The Samurai Rangers were being tested on, Master Ji already knows about it"answered Master Yang standing there.

Jenna knelt down in front of Alexis form. "Alexis! I will always be watching over you, especially when you are going to become little again"said Jenna standing up quickly.

Samurai Rangers were confused at the moment.

"What are you talking about?"asked Mike wondering.

Jenna turns towards Jayden who is standing there in shocked. "It wasn't fair of me, to keep you away from our daughter. Since Alexis is only 11 years old right now she needs her father to help"answered Jenna nodding towards the two masters.

Master Yang says something. "We have decided to turn back time. It's something we usually don't do"said Master Yang.

"Turn back time"shouted Mike, Emily, Kevin and Mia at once.

"Master Ji has agreed to allow this to happen"answered Andros who is suddenly standing there with some other former rangers.

"Allow what to happen?"asked Mike wondering.

"Lexa! Had a hard life with her parents since you left to become a ranger"said Jason who had returned from his business trip.

"Lexa and Alexis will become young, so Mike and Jayden can raise them. Their morphers will be hidden until they are old enough to become rangers"answered Zhane not happy.


	21. Chapter 21

A New Start:

Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Antonio, Emily and Mia ended up moving into Jenna's home, only because it's been the home to Lexa and Alexis since they are young now.

Plus it's similar to the Samurai headquarters, with it's own private invisible force field surrounding the 300 property.

It has a pool, at least 100 rooms together, tennis courts, studio, 2 kitchens, 12 bathrooms, 6 guesthouses, a dojo to practice at.

Emily and Mia were shocked of seeing the bedrooms in the mansion.

"Wow! these bedrooms are huge"said Mia.

"Kind of wondered why there are so many rooms here?"asked Kevin.

Lexa and Alexis are both age 4 years old in this chapter. Since they will try to have a normal life together.

jayden was happy he would be raising his daughter now, but sad since Jenna wouldn't be here to help out. But! He had the others rangers to help out with the girls stuff.

Alexis was taking a nap in her bedroom-which is attach to Jayden's new bedroom.

Lexa wasn't currently resting she was with Mike swimming in the pool. Emily and Antonio were with them. Mia wanted to explore the kitchen a bit more.

Alison and Tristian knew their friends were being raised at a young age by their love ones.

Tristian didn't like it one bit, so he moved into the mansion too.

Jayden had fallen asleep in his new bedroom.

Alexis had awaken up from her nap and decided to explore the surroundings. Ended up being in the kitchen saw Mia making strange things in the kitchen.

Good think Tristian was in the kitchen when Alexis had came into it. "Alexis! Are you hungry?"asked Tristian.

Alexis nods her head and climbs onto Tristian lap.

Mia gives Alexis something she had made.

Alexis frowns at the food on the table in front of her.

Tristian seeing Alexis make a face at the food in front of her. He grabs a piece of orange which was sitting with some other fruits on the counter. "Alexis! Do you want some orange?"asked Tristian pointing to the fruit which he peeled.

Alexis seeing this strange thing in Tristian hands nods her head.

Tristian gives Alexis a small piece of the fruit.

Mia seeing that Alexis didn't touch the food that she had made moments before. "Hey! Should you be giving that to Alexis?"said Mia who was pointing to the food she had made.

Tristian ignores Mia at the moment, and gives Alexis more fruit.

Jayden had awaken up from his nap, decided to check on Alexis. When noticing she wasn't in her bedroom taking a nap. Decided to go downstairs and see where Alexis might be.

Didn't have to go that far in finding his daughter who was in the kitchen munching on some fruit.

Mike, Lexa, Emily, Antonio and Kevin were in the kitchen staring at the food that Mia had put in front of them.

Lexa sees what Tristian is feeding to Alexis at the counter.

Mike, Kevin, Antonio and Emily make a face at the food that Mia put in front of them at the table.

"Mia! Shouldn't you be asking first if you could use the kitchen?"asked Kevin pointing it out.

Mia turns towards her friends. "Didn't think it would be big deal, since we are living here now"said Mia turning her back towards the stove.

Lexa throws a trantum, in which Kevin, Mia, Tristian, Alexis who was still slowly munching on an orange, Antonio, Mike and Jayden stared at her in the face. "NO! I don't want this"yelled Lexa throwing the bad food at Mia of course.

Kevin, Mike and Antonio couldn't help by smiling at each other.

Mia glares at Lexa and Alexis who was now sitting in Jayden's lap-slowly eating the orange in her hands. "Guys! This isn't funny"shouted Mia who storms out of the kitchen.

Zhane and Andros came into the kitchen.

Alexis sees Zhane and Andros coming into the kitchen. "Uncle Andros and Uncle Zhane! Look"said Alexis waving the piece of fruit in her tiny hands.

Andros and Zhane smile at Alexis waving at them.

"How are you doing Jayden?"asked Andros who was wondering-how Jayden was doing in raising Alexis at the age of 4 years old now.

Jayden nods his head. "Ok"said Jayden.

Zhane stares at the food on the counter. "What is that?"asked Zhane pointing to what Mia had made for her friends.

"Trust me, You don't want to eat what Mia makes it's nasty"said kevin.


	22. Chapter 22

7 Years old:Part I

_Alexis Shiba and Lexa are 7 years old right now. Being raised by Jayden Shiba, Mike and some of the former rangers in the huge mansion like house-left in Jenna Scott daughter's._

_Tristian and Alison also had moved into the house, still not trusting some of the rangers one bit._

_They had banned Mia from the kitchen area._

_"Unless you are making food in the kitchen, your the one whose going to be eating it"answered Alison pointing it out._

_Samurai Rangers not knowing they will be tested on yet._

_It was a normal day-at the park, where some of the former rangers were having a relaxing day._

_Only a few knew that the samurai rangers were going to be tested on at the moment._

_That's when it started-a monster had appeared in front of the samurai rangers._

_Among them where some of the former rangers-who could sense this monster wasn't real to them._

_"Dustin! Don't it's not our fight"whispered Hunter._

_Dustin looked confused. "Shouldn't we help the rookies out?"asked Dustin._

_Other shaking their heads. "The Samurai rangers are being tested"answered Zhane, Karone and Andros who can sense it._

_Jayden, Mike, Mia, Emily, Antonio and Kevin were in their rangers forms._

_Lexa and Alexis just frozed in a spot._

_"Mia and Emily! Get the girls to safety"answered Mike worried about his little sister he's been raising for the past 5 months now._

_Emily and Mia were trying to get to the girls-they were being blasted by the monster powers._

_"No!"shouted kevin racing towards his team mates._

_Monters turns towards Jayden, Antonio and Mike who were standing there of course. "You have no chance rangers"laughed the monster slowly walking towards them._

_Blasts which were ment for Jayden, Mike and Antonio never came towards them of course._

_Even through Alexis doesn't have her morpher anymore, doesn't mean she can protect those she loves. _

_Samurai rangers were shocked when Alexis stood in front of Jayden, Mike and Antonio ranger form._

_"Alexis! Get out of the way"answered Emily racing towards her team mates._

_Alexis glares at the monster in the face. "You have to get past me, before getting to any of the samurai rangers"answered Alexis._

_"What are you doing? Don't have a morpher"shouted Mike shocked in seeing his sister joined the fight._

_"We may not have our ranger morphers on us, doesn't mean we don't have special powers to used"answered Lexa aiming at the monster._

_Monster disappears into thin air._

_Samurai rangers were confused-when the monster disappeared out of nowhere._

_"Ok! Is there a reason why a monster would just disappeared like that?"asked Emily who was wondering._

_Antonio says something to his friends. "The monster we just fought wasn't real guys"answered Antonio._

_Kevin, Emily, Mike and Jayden turned towards the former rangers who were standing there-watching everything going on._

_"Why! Didn't you tell us we were fighting a monster that wasn't real? People could have gotten hurt for real"shouted Mia angrily._

_Alexis and Lexa stood there-staring at the samurai rangers._

_Jayden could sense that something was wrong with Alexis. _

_Alexis sees the look that Jayden is sending her, she backs her way towards Andros. "Andros! Carry me home"whispred Alexis._

_Andros gently scooped Alexis up in his arms-glares at the samurai rangers in the face._

_"Sorry! You were being tested on-it's wasn't our fault for telling you. It was something that Jenna Scott and the others wanted you to fight a monster"answered Karone explaining to them._

_"Even through neither Alexis or Lexa have their morphers, still behold many special abilities"answered Alison who slapped Kevin across the face with her hand._

_(3 hours later) most of the former rangers went to do something else._

_Jayden couldn't find Alexis anywhere in the house, he was getting worried. "Has anyone seen Alexis? I haven't seen her since we been tested on like 3 hours ago"asked Jayden._

_Mike peering up from munching on some food. "No! Lexa might know"answered Mike._

_Lexa comes walking into the backyard-area since that's where the samurai rangers were right now._

_"Lexa! Do you happen to know where Alexis is right now?"asked Mia who was wondering._

_Lexa not sure if she should tell them where Alexis is right now. _

_"Lexa! You aren't in trouble, we just want to know where Alexis is"said Emily._

_"Alexis isn't here at the samurai headquarters,she's at home"answered Menter Ji coming towards his rangers who were staying at the headquarters for a few days._

_Mentor Ji giving Antonio a note, who then gave it to Jayden who read it._

_Note:_

Alexis Shiba (Scott) shall be remaining in care of her older brothers:Hunter, Blake and Andros.


	23. Chapter 23

7 Years Old:Part II

_It's been at least a few days since finding out that Alexis was in the care of Andros,Hunter and Zhane._

_Jayden was sitting on the steps-that were facing the samurai headquarters-watching his team mates and friends practicing. He was thinking to himself at the moment. "Jenna! Why are you doing this?"murmured Jayden._

_Emily sits down near him. "Jayden! Are you ok?"asked Emily._

_Jayden peering up from thinking to himself. "Guess I'm not a great dad after all"answered Jayden._

_Emily smiles at Jayden in the face. "Don't say that, Jayden your doing a great job in raising Alexis right now"answered Emily._

_Kevin laughs. "Gee! Shouldn't really say that to him, Emily"answered Kevin._

_Emily stands up now-glaring at Kevin. "Kevin! You would be in the same shoes, if your girlfriend didn't tell you about having your kid. A kid you would have raised by yourself-because she's dead"yelled Emily angrily._

_Kevin frozes at the moment._

_Mike comes over too. "Lexa! Is refusing to do anything at the moment with me, she misses Alexis"answered Mike standing there._

_"Jayden! You need to go over to the house and demanded Alexis back"answered Mia._

_"By the way where is Antonio?"asked kevin who was wondering._

_Mentor Ji coming towards his rangers. "Antonio asked if he could see Alexis"answered Mentor Ji._

_(At the home of Jenna Scott)_

_Alexis (Shiba) Scott- was currently on the couch-she hasn't been feeling good lately._

_"Alexis! Hey how are you feeling?"asked Antonio who was told that Alexis wasn't feeling that well._

_Alexis turns towards Antonio in the face. "Sore and sick"answered Alexis._

_Andros was currently reading a book on the chair-near Alexis incase she needed him._

_Antonio felt bad for Alexis sake. "Lexa misses you, she wants to see you"answered Antonio._

_Alexis slowly sits up from the couch. "Antonio! Are you angry we didn't tell you about the monster not being real?"asked Alexis who was wondering._

_Antonio shakes his head. "No! I'm not angry"answered Antonio._

_Alexis lays back down at the moment. "How long can you stay?"asked Alexis who was wondering._

_"Mentor gave me permission to spend the day with you"answered Antonio._

_"Well there's not much to do with Alexis being sick and all"answered Dustin coming into the room with some food._

_Alexis glares at Dustin in the face._

_Dustin sees the look on Alexis face he backs up a bit. "Did I do something wrong?"asked Dustin._

_Suddenly-Alexis starts to shake very badly._

_Andros raced towards Alexis form-shaking on the bed. "Alexis! It's ok calm down honey"whispered Andros trying to get her to stop shaking._

_Antonio steps back a bit, he dials a number. "Mentor! Jayden needs to be here, something is wrong with Alexis"answered Antonio._

_Dustin shocked in the way that Alexis was shaking so badly again. "The shaking it's happening again right?"asked Dustin remembering that Blake was the one who had to do the same thing with Alexis like two days ago, had to call Hunter._

_Hunter, Blake and Zhane came racing into the room._

_Andros was trying to get Alexis to calm down some._

_2 seconds later, Jayden and the rest of the samurai rangers came racing into the room. They frozed in the site of Andros trying to stop Alexis from shaking so bad on the couch._

_Jayden step forward-and knelt in front of his daughter's shaking form. "Alexis! If you can hear me, I'm sorry for not being a great dad to you"whispered Jayden._

_12 minutes later, Alexis stop shaking at the moment._

_"Guess your words help her stop shaking at the moment"answered Dustin drinking some pop._

_Alexis was weak-slowly opened her eyes-saw people in the room-standing or sitting down. "I don't feel so good"answered Alexis throwing up in the trashcan near the couch._

_Dustin and Kevin looked like they were going to be sick, they left the room._

_"I'm sorry"wailed Alexis._

_"Alexis, it's ok you don't need to be sorry. Your not feeling very well"answered Hunter._

_Alexis starts to shake again. "I'm so cold"answered Alexis shaking int her blankets on the couch._

_"How can you be cold? It's like in the 90's out"answered Shane coming to visit his friends._

_Mia coming towards them-with food-she had made. "I made you some soup"answered Mia._

_Alexis looks at Mia in the face. "No! I'm not eating that"answered Alexis_

_Mia was about to say something to Alexis._

_"Mia! May not be the time for Alexis to eat anything, she just threw up a few minutes ago"answered Emily pointing it out._

_(25 minutes later) Alexis had fell fast asleep in Jayden's arms-after having a bath._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

_Alexis could hear voices throughout her mind-talking._

_"Jayden! Alexis has to stay here"said Blake-remembering what happen two days ago. When he had to call Hunter for help._

_"Why! Can't Alexis come back with us?"asked Mia who was wondering._

_"Hello! Alexis has been sick, it's best you don't move her"answered Trent pointing it out._

_"How long has Alexis been sick?"asked Emily who was worried._

_"The shaking didn't start until 2 days ago"answered Dustin coming back into the hallway area._

_"We don't know why all of sudden that Alexis is sick"answered Shane._

_"Then again could be her powers she doesn't have yet"answered Tristian coming into the hallway area._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"Tristian! How would you know this?"asked Shane._

_Alison comes walking into the hallway area. "Our moms were the chosen ones to protect the elements-which would be awaken"answered Alison._

_"Are you saying that Alexis-could be the one holding onto these elements?"asked Connor who was wondering._

_"That's impossible for only 1 person to hold that many powers"exclaimed Kevin pointing it out._

_"It's not impossible for one to be chosen to hold onto the elements"answered Karone pointing it out._

_Suddenly flashes of lights appeared in front of them._

_"Someone turn off the lights"yelled kevin._

_Alexis was standing in front of them-even through she was weak. _

_"Alexis! You should be resting"answered Mike, Mia and Emily at once._

_Alexis didn't say anything to the those who were in the house. _

_Strange lights appeared in front of Alexis form-surrounding her at the moment, then disappearing out of no-where._

_"What in the world is going on?"asked Dustin shocked._

_Suddenly-Alexis eyes snapped open-staring at the rangers in the face._

_"Alexis! Are you ok?"asked Blake who was wondering._

_Kevin almost gotten his hand fried-by waving it in front of Alexis eyes._

_Alexis eyes-turning silver-colors changing of course._

_"Ouch!"said Kevin pulling his hand away from Alexis eyes._

_Elements-forming around Alexis at the moment._

_"Wait are those the elements that we are talking about?"asked Ethan pointing to Alexis form._

_Jayden shocked of course._

_"Yes! I believe they are the elements"answered Alison._

_3 elements disappearing out of nowhere._

_One of them going into Tristian's form_

_The other one going into Alison form._

_"Wait what happen to the 3rd one?"asked Shane who was wondering._

_Suddenly-Alexis fell to the ground-after the three elements left her form._

_"Alexis!"shouted Zhane and Andros grabbing her-before anything happen._

_"Tristian"shouted Dustin picking him up._

_"Alison"shouted Trent, Ethan and Connor at once._

_"What's happening to them?"asked Mike who was wondering._

_"They are part of the missing elements that were missing for generations"whispered a ghostly figure stepping out of the nowhere._

_"Kira and Tori! Why didn't you tell us about having kids?"asked Cam._

_"I didn't have a choice,was rape"answered Tori telling her teammates the news._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

_Tori and Kira ghostly forms were still standing there before their former team mates._

_The Ninja Storm Rangers were kind of in shocked-when Tori mention she was rape-and her son-Tristian was the results of that._

_"Kira! Why didn't you ever tell us about having a daughter?"asked Trent shocked of the news given._

_Kira standing there saying nothing at the moment._

_"Kira! Who is Alison's father? Alison mention her dad doesn't know"answered Ethan pointing it out._

_Kira sighs and looks straight at her team mates in the face. "Her dad was a distant cousin of mine-and didn't want anything to do with his daughter. Wouldn't have matter anyway-he was killed in the line of duty"murmured Kira._

_"Do you know any more of the elements that are missing?"asked Mike who was wondering._

_"Could this be the reason why Alexis has been sick lately?"asked Mia who was wondering._

_(Alexis, Tristian and Alison) were resting in their separated bedrooms-in the home of the Scott's Family Home at the moment._

_"We can't tell you rangers"answered Tori._

_"We have to go now, our time is up"answered kira._

_(Both disappearing in a flash of lights)_

_Mia stands up now. "I'm going to make something to eat, do you guys want anything?"asked Mia looking at those in the family room area._

_"No! We are fine"said kevin making a face behind Mia's back of course._

_"Mia! If you make something to eat-have to eat it yourself"answered Connor pointing it out._

_"Plus, You really shouldn't be in the kitchen right now"answered Dustin who was pouncing on a pogo stick right now._

_(Alexis slowly had awaken up) due some of the elements going into the other two people. She slowly makes her way down to the family room and frozed in seeing the samurai rangers there at the house._

_Jayden was talking to the his friends. "Guys! Why didn't Jenna just tell me about having a daughter to begin with?"asked Jayden throwing his arms out in the air._

_"Jayden! We can't really answer that"answered Kevin pointing it out._

_"Jenna, must had a reason to keep her daughter away from you"answered Connor._

_Connor gets a look from his friends of course, him getting a smack against the head by Lily._

_(Alexis looks at her brothers in the face)_

_Andros, Mack and Hunter saw Alexis walking into the room of course._

_Blake saw it too. "Alexis! How are you feeling?"asked Blake._

_Rest of the former rangers and the samurai rangers frozed in what they were doing at the moment._

_"Alexis!"shouted Jayden racing towards her of course._

_Alexis races towards her brothers-and hid behind them of course._

_Hunter,Zhane,Karone,Blake,Andros and Mack were standing near each other, when Alexis was hiding behind them of course._

_Alexis peers around-Blake standing form._

_"Why are you hiding behind Blake for? Jayden isn't going to hurt you he's your dad"answered Kevin pointing it out._

_Alexis disappears behind her brothers form-shaking of course._

_Hunter,Blake,Zhane,Mack and Andros they looked at each other in the face-knowing that Alexis was scared of the strangers in the house._

_"Alexis! Let's go get something to eat"answered Andros who picked Alexis up in his arms._

_Alexis lays her head down on Andros shoulders._

_jayden stood watching his daughter put her head down on Andros shoulders. How he wish it was him-that Alexis was doing that._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

_Jayden wished it was Alexis spending time with him._

_Kevin,Mia and Emily were worried about Jayden was being left out._

_"I don't think it's fair to Jayden"answered Kvin._

_Mike, Lexa and Antanio looked at them in the face._

_"What's not fair to jayden?"asked mike._

_Lexa was sitting in her brother's lap._

_"That Jayden is being ignored by Alexis at the moment"answered Kevin pointing it._

_(Alexis was currently with Blake and Hunter at the moment)_

_"Boys! Have to understand that Alexis at the moment doesn't even know you rookies"answered Dustin bouncing on a pogo stick in the backyard area._

_"Do you have to bounce on that right now?"asked Kevin._

_Dustin glares at the rookies in the face. "I'm one of Alexis brothers who helped raised her-since Jenna's Scott death. So I have every right to bounce on this stick"answered Dustin._

_Lexa tugs on her brother's finger wanting attention from mike at the moment._

_Mike stop in what he was doing and looked down to his 7 year old sister. "Lexa! Is there something you want?"asked Mike._

_Lexa nods her head. _

_Emily, Jayden, Antonio, Kevin and Mia overheard lexa saying something to Mike of course._

_Lexa looks at Mike in the face. "I'm hungry"said Lexa._

_Mike looks at Lexa in the face. "Lexa! What are you hungry for?"asked Mike._

_"Fruit"answered lexa._

_Mia stands up quickly. "I will get Lexa something to eat from the kitchen"answered Mia._

_(Before Mia could even get into the kitchen)._

_Alexis comes racing into the house, followed by a dog of course._

_Samurai ranger looked at each other in the face._

_"Where in the world did that mutt come from?"asked kevin._

_Hunter,Blake,Zhane and Jason (Jenna's scott cousin) came home-finding out some things from his daughter at the moment._

_Tommy was relaxing at his home._

_Jason looks at the rookies in the face. "Midnight! Actually belongs to Alexis Scott at the moment, Tommy, Rocky, RJ and I brought Midnight to Alexis"answered Jason._

_"Midnight isn't a mutt to begin with"answered Carmen walking into the house-followed by another dog._

_Alexis jumps right onto Jayden who was sitting on the couch-with his friends. _

_Jayden taken by surprised that his daughter jumped right on him on the couch._

_"You really shouldn't jump on people"murmured Kevin-trying to grab Alexis off of Jayden's lap._

_Midnight sees what the blue samurai ranger is about to do to his master. _

_Artemis sense trouble too._

_"For your information rookies, Midnight and Artemis aren't mutts to begin with"answered Tristian walking into the house with Alison Ford of course._

_"Midnight and Artemis are guardians-they have special powers to protect their owners"snapped Alison angrily._

_Samurai rangers stood up now-Kevin not being happy at the moment._

_Lexa sees the two guardians laying down on the floor._

_"Midnight and Artemis happen to be wolves who been trained since they were little"snapped Alison angrily._

_"There's no way we are letting those two anywhere near Lexa and Alexis"answered Mia._

_"You don't have a say in that matter, they are already bonded to their master"snapped Tristian._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

_Alexis was with her two dogs-Midnight who is part wolf at the moment, Jason Scott, Rocky Desantoes and Tommy Oliver discovered the guardians when they were overseas._

_Mack,Andros,Hunter,Dustin and Blake were watching the samurai ranger teams at the moment. They don't trust kevin especially even if he's a blue ranger like some of their team mates._

_Kevin shakes his head at the others,points towards Jayden who was watching Alexis. He stands up from where the others were at. "Jayden! There's no way mentor is going to let you have a wild animal in the dojo"answered Kevin._

_Jayden stares at Kevin in the face-turns back towards Alexis who races out of the house with the dogs. "Alexis! Wait a minute"answered Jayden getting up from the couch._

_Antonio follows Jayden incase something was wrong._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_Lights were surrounding Alexis tiny form now._

_Lexa was standing by her brother-Mike the green samurai ranger._

_"Someone turn off the lights"shouted Shane,Mia,Kevin and Will at once._

_"We can't turn off the lights, we have no idea how"answered Blake._

_Lights were surrounding Lexa form-which was similar to Alexis at the moment._

_Mike makes a grab towards his 7 year old sister. "No! You aren't taking my sister from me"shouted Mike._

_To late._

_Lights disappear from Lexa and Alexis forms._

_Gasps could be heard._

_Jayden at first stands there._

_Mike does the only thing he could think of-fainted of seeing his little sister-now an eleven year old now._

_"Mike"shouted Emily racing towards her teammate who fainted to the ground._

_Lexa frowns when seeing her older brother on the ground._

_Alexis races around Jayden into the house, midnight follows her master in the house. Came right back with a bucket of ice cold water-dumped it right on Mike forehead._

_Mike jumps off-when feeling ice cold water being pulled on him._

_Lexa looks at her older brother in the face. "Aren't you happy?"asked Lexa who was wondering._

_"Hello! We aren't happy that your now 11 years old,growing too much"answered Kevin and Will both getting angry looks from their team mates._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

_Alexis (Scott-Shiba)-age right now would be 10 years old right. Her parents happen to be Jenna Scott-cousin to Jason Scott-she is deceased. Jayden Shiba is Alexis father-who is working hard to become a good dad-for the times he didn't know about having a child to begin with._

_Lexa-last name unknown-her brother happens to be Mike the green samurai ranger-same age as Alexis-she is the silver samurai ranger._

_Tristian Hanson-happens to be the son of Tori Hanson-the former blue ninja storm ranger-who died.-Age is 17 years old-carries his mother's morpher now-which is blue._

_Ariana Russell-is the adopted daughter to Nick Russell of the mystic force ranger team._

_Carmen Scott-daughter to Jason Scott-one year older than her cousin._

_Lance Cranston-son to Billy Cranston the blue ranger is a genius like his dad was in high school._

_Meghan Johnson-adopted daughter to T:J johnson the red/blue ranger._

_Ryan Oliver-age 16 years old-son to Tommy Oliver._

_Amelia Oliver-age 16-daughter to Tommy oliver._

_(They are group of kids who protected Alexis and Lexa) in what happen by turning into younger versions of themselves._

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this story,have been busy with work my grandmom being in the hosptial. Thanks! Happy easter to everyone reading this._

_"Has anyone seen Alexis?"asked Mentor Ji who was wondering._

_Jayden looking up from practicing his karate movements on Mia,Antonio and Mike._

_Mike looks up from missing a hit from Mia. "Last time I saw Alexis she was with Lexa in the kitchen with Emily"answered mike._

_Mentor Ji shakes his head. "Emily,Alexis and lexa aren't in the kitchen"answered mentor ji_

_"We better go figure where they are at,seeing Kevin isn't here anymore on the team"answered Mia._

_(Jayden,Emily,Antonio,Mia and Mike were given some days off) from being at the Scott's home-had taken the two girls with them._

_Seeing Kevin quit the team for now._

_What they found was a note on the counter._

_Emily's handwriting on the note._

_Follow the rocks to the path_

_From the path go down some steps_

_On the steps go left_

_Left will see a surprise waiting for you_

_Mentor Ji-already knows what was going on-just pretended he didn't know anything about it._

_Antonio knew too-since he helped planned the whole thing out. "Come on let's go see"shouted Antonio racing out of the house._

_Jayden,Mike and Mia followed Antonio to the rocks that lead to the path._

_Path that lead to stairs._

_"I didn't know we had stairs that was near our headquarters"answered Mia who was curious._

_Jayden and mike were getting a little bit worried and scared that something happen to the girls._

_"Said to go left"answered Mike reading the note again._

_(2 seconds later) they found Kevin there._

_"Kevin! What are you doing here?"asked Mentor Ji not knowing that Kevin would be there._

_Kevin holds a note in his hands. "Found this with my gym bag,so I came to see what the surprised was"answered Kevin._

_(4 minutes later) they came to a spot where there was a tent set up._

_"What in the world is going on?"asked Kevin who was wondering._

_(Emily comes walking out) of the tent looks at her team mates. "Surprise! Do you like it?"asked Emily._

_"Emily! Where are Alexis and lexa?"asked Mike who was wondering._

_Emily pushes her team mates into the tent._

_Tent was covering up some blankets that were on the ground-_

_On the blankets was a table on the other side there was a table of food._

_Mouths were wide open._

_Mia looks at Emily in the face. "Why didn't you ask me to help you?"asked Mia._

_Lexa looking up. "We know it's unfair to be greedy-so we had mentor Ji,Antonio and Emily helped us with the surprised for you rangers. You need some time to be a team again"answered lexa drinking some water._

_"Lexa! Where's Alexis?"asked Kevin who was wondering._

_Lexa not sure what to say to the group._

_Mentor Ji answered for them. "Alexis is back home with her cousin Carmen and Jason-who came back from his minining vacation a couple weeks ago. She wanted you rangers to have some relaxing time"answered Mentor Ji._

_Kevin looks at his team mates. "Ok! I'm sorry for leaving on short notice"answered Kevin._

_Mike glares at Kevin in the face. _

_Lexa glares at Mike in the face. "Mike! Kevin said he was sorry"answered lexa hitting Mike in the shoulders._

_Mike looks at Lexa in the face. "What was that for?" I didn't do anything to you"answered Mike._

_Lexa looks at Mentor Ji in the face. "I'm heading back to the Scott's, I don't want anything to do with the green samurai ranger anymore,than Alexis does with her dead parents"answered Lexa._

_Jayden,Antonio,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Mentor and Mia frozed in their spots._

_Lexa was about to leave the tent._

_"Lexa get back here" shouted the samurai rangers._

_Lexa shakes her head. "Nope! I don't trust you anymore, neither does Alexis"shouted Lexa racing away from the group._

_"Lexa! Wait a minute"shouted Mike grabbing a piece of food off the table._

_(At the Scott's home)_

_Alexis was currently sleeping in her suite she hasn't been feeling that well lately._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

_Samurai rangers racing after Lexa who had a head start._

_"Lexa! Come back here"shouted the samurai rangers at once._

_Lexa sightly turns around them."I don't trust you rangers anymore,I'm heading back to the scott's. Alexis doesn't want anything to do with her dead parents"shouted Lexa racing away in a flash of lightening._

_(Mike and Jayden) could hear those words over and over again in their heads._

_(Alexis wasn't doing so well at the moment) hasn't been feeling well lately._

_Andros,Hunter and Blake were worried through._

_Dustin and Connor come into the room-since their friends were busy doing something at the moment._

_"Alexis! How are you feeling?"asked Connor who was worried._

_Dustin looking at Alexis-knowing she's not feeling good lately._

_Alexis looks at Dustin and Connor in the face. "I don't feel so good"groaned Alexis into the couch._

_Dustin felt Alexis forehead-it was burning up. "Blake and Hunter! If you get this message,Alexis is burning up"answered Dustin leaving a message on their phones._

_(Lexa comes racing into the house) by slamming the front doorway,frozed in seeing Alexis on the couch. "Alexis! What's going on?"asked Lexa._

_Dustin and Connor looked up in what they doing in the family room area._

_"Lexa! Aren't you supposed to be at the samurai headquarters?"asked Connor pointing it out._

_Lexa shakes her head at the two of them. "No! I don't trust the rookies, Alexis doesn't want anything to do with her dead parents"answered Lexa._

_Dustin and Connor looked at each other in the face. _

_Dustin calls Blake and Hunter on their cell-phones. "Blake! Stop in what ever you are doing, we have a problem here at the house. Lexa is back here and said that Alexis doesn't want anything to do with her dead parents"yelled Dustin into the phone._

_(Slamming at the doorway)._

_Mike is pounding on the front doorway-with food in his hands. "Lexa! Open this door this instant"yelled Mike._

_"Mike! There has to be a reason why lexa doesn't trust us anymore"answered Emily pointing it to Mike._

_Mike looks at Emily in the face. "I'm the reason why my little sister hates me, left her with our stupid parents"answered Mike._

_Jayden standing there-not knowing what was going on with his daughter at the moment._

_(Hunter,Blake,Carmen,Jason and Justin) racing into the house in a flash of lightening._

_Slams the doorway on the Samurai rangers again._

_"hey! we are right here"answered kevin knocking on the doorway._

_Justin being with Carmen at the karate tournment their parents were watching at._

_"Alexis! We are here"answered Carmen racing towards her cousin._

_Dustin and Connor stop her from getting anywhere closer to Alexis._

_"Guys! Alexis is burning up"answered Dustin._

_Jason get's a cold wet washcloth. "Alexis! It's ok we are here"whispered jason who was worried._

_Alexis shaking again this time._

_Jason,Connor,Blake,Justin,Carmen and Hunter couldn't get Alexis to stop shaking._

_Suddenly something strange happens to Alexis-flames surrounding her shaking form on the couch._

_Rangers backed up against the wall._

_Lexa is screaming out loud."No! Alexis"shouted Lexa_

_Kevin,Jayden,Mia,Emily,Mike and Antonio kicked the doorway open with a slam._

_Raced into the family room-just in time to see flames surrounding Alexis shaking form._

_Lexa screaming again. "NO! You can't die"Yelled Lexa._

_Mike makes a grab at Lexa-when she walks slowly towards Alexis-body._

_Lexa kicks Mike in the face-"Let me go! Let me go"cried Lexa_

_Mia and Emily lead Lexa out of the house in a flash of lightening._

_Flames were still surrounding Alexis shaking form which was on the couch._

_Jayden still there in shocked of seeing his daughter going up in flames._

_(Justin calls Andros) at once._

_12 seconds later Andros came racing into the house followed by Karone and Zhane of course._

_30 minutes later the flames died down some, the others weren't sure what Andros did to get Alexis to get the flames down._

_Alexis fell fast asleep in Andros arms._

_"Andros! What happen to Alexis?"asked Kevin who was wondering._

_Andros looks at his friends and the new rookies in the face. "Now is not the time to dicuss this situation in front of my daughter"answered Andros._

_Jayden frozed when Andros said daughter,he just walked out of the house_

_His fellow team mates watched him leave the house_

_"That was kind of low,what do you mean daughter? We already know that Jayden is Alexis father,so why would you say that?"asked Mike pointing it out_

_"When Jenna died-Alexis had many of us red rangers especially Andros and Hunter as father figures to her, as the others as older siblings"answered Dustin pointing it out._

_"Right now with the fever that caused the flames to surrounding Alexis form-is one of her many gifts she has"answered Andros coming down from upstairs._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"You mean the flames we saw weren't real?"asked Mike._

_Former rangers nodded their heads._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

_Jayden had walked out of the house-could overheard the voices in his head. He was shocked in hearing that Andros say that Alexis was his daughter in the house._

_(Alexis was still sounded asleep) in her bedroom-after the incident downstairs a couple hours ago._

_Rest of the samurai rangers weren't too happy in what happen._

_Especially Kevin he was the only one who wasn't happy in the situation right now. "You had no right to say that in front of Jayden-he has the right to take Alexis away from here"snapped Kevin angrily._

_"Blue Samurai ranger, You wouldn't understand what our Alexis is going through right now,without having Jenna around"answered Tommy leaning against the table outside in the backyard._

_"It's possible Jenna didn't want Jayden to know she was having a child to begin with"answered Justin pointing it out._

_"We want to understand,we want to help Alexis"exclaimed Mia and Emily at once._

_Red Rangers looked at each other in the face._

_"There might be a way to help Alexis out,but she may not want your help rookies"answered Carmen Scott coming into the backyard area of-the home she's been living in with her dad-Jason Scott-who is the guardian of Alexis._

_(Alexis wakes up) slowly makes her way downstairs towards the backyard of the house. Seeing the rookies still at the house-but no sign of the red samurai ranger anywhere. "Uncle Jason! I need to talk to you in private matters"answered Alexis who was standing by the doorway._

_Jason excuses himself to talk to Alexis-who he raised with the help from the others red rangers. _

_(Alexis and Jason) talk downstairs in the basement._

_"Alexis,What did you want to talk to me about?"asked Jason not knowing what was in Alexis mind._

_Alexis looks at Jason Scott. "Thanks, for everything you did-when my mom died. But! I'm a danger if I stay here-because of my powers, sorry I'm leaving"answered Alexis._

_Jason stood there at first. "Alexis, Where are you gonna go too?"asked Jason._

_Alexis not sure what to say at first. "Travel around the world, but I can't stay here its too danerous around you rangers. Samurai Rangers-left their families to become rangers to protect them"answered Alexis._

_Jason looks at Alexis in the face. "When are you leaving?"asked Jason._

_Alexis looks at the things in the basement. "Sooner the better,but I need to say goodbye to my mom first"answered Alexis._

_(Jason heads back upstairs) outside where the others were._

_"Jason,My man what did Alexis want?"asked Dustin who was eating some pizza._

_Jason not sure what to say to his friends-or the kids who were there. "Alexis informed me she is leaving here, I'm not sure if she will be coming back anytime in the future"cried Jason._

_Samurai rangers raced out of the house-towards their home-they had to let Lexa and jayden know the news given to them._

_Lexa was with jayden and Antonio in their backyard of the samurai headquarters._

_"Jayden"shouted Emily and Mia racing towards him in a flash of lightening._

_"lexa"shouted Mike racing towards his sister-whose not going to like it-that Alexis is leaving._

_Jayden standing up now. "Is something wrong?"asked Jayden._

_"Jason just told everyone at his home-that Alexis is leaving,might not return anytime in the future"answered Emily crying into Antonio arms._

_Lexa frozed in what the samurai rangers were saying,she shaking her head. "No! Alexis wouldn't leave without me"cried Lexa._

_"Alexis said she was going to travel around the world"answered Mia pointing it out._

_Antonio marches towards the samurai rangers house-he knows why Alexis is leaving everyone behind-that's not going to stop him-from protecting his best friend's daughter. "Mentor! We need to talk"answered Antonio walking to mentor Ji._

_(1 years later) no sign of Antonio or Alexis anywhere._

_Jayden,Mike and Kevin were sitting eating lunch in their headquarters._

_Mentor Ji hasn't told his rangers that Antonio left-because of protecting Alexis._

_Mia,Emily and Lexa went to the park,both of the girls wanted to help Lexa who wasn't doing so good at the moment._

_"Has anyone seen Antonio,I sure haven't"answered Mike pointing it out._

_Jayden looks up-when Mentor Ji comes walking into the kitchen area. "Mentor,Is there something wrong?"asked jayden who stands up now in the kitchen._

_Mentor Ji smiles at the group. "There are people who wish to see you rangers,especially Jayden-she requested to meet you at the park where Emily,Mia and Lexa are right now"answered Mentor Ji smiling at the three male rangers at the shiba headquarters._

_(Jayden,Mike and Kevin) raced towards the park-where the girls were._

_Came just in time to see Lexa hug a certain someone around the shoulders._

_Lexa hugs Alexis around the shoulders-who is now 16 years old right now. "Alexis"shouted Lexa hugging her best friend around the shoulders._

_Jayden frozed in seeing other people surrounding Alexis-like they were protecting her in a way._

_Kevin looks at his leader-saw the expression on his face-saw the others too surrounding Alexis form. "Is there a reason why you all are surrounding Alexis in a way?"asked kevin._

_4 young guys looked at Alexis in the face._

_"Do you want us to beat the crap out of them?"asked Issac Summers._

_"Why do you want to beat us up,we didn't do anything to you kids"asked Mike pointing it out._

_"We know all about Alexis powers,we have the same as her"answered Shawn pointing it out._

_"How did you four meet Alexis?"asked Emily who was curious._

_Alexis looks at the samurai rangers in the face. "We should go,can't stay long in one place at a time"answered Alexis._

_"Wait a minute you are gone for 1 year we haven't heard anything from you. Where's Antonio we haven't seen him either"asked Mike who was wondering._

_Jayden is standing there-looking at his daughter whose now 16 years old right now._

_Alexis look at Jayden the red samurai ranger in the face. "I'm sorry"answered Alexis walking away from the samurai rangers towards her new friends._

_Kevin wasn't quite happy with the situation at the moment. "That's no way to treat your dad"answered kevin._

_Issac,Shawn and Derek stop them from going after Alexis and Max._

_"You better not abused Alexis anymore"answered Issac._

_(Alexis,Max,Issac,Shawn and Derek) were at the ninja storm headquarters._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Jayden didn't understand why Alexis wouldn't call him dad,knows he doesn't have custody of his daughter to begin with.

Alexis at first doesn't understand why Jayden left the (Scott's) home.

It's been at least 3 days since Jayden went back home to the samurai headquarters.

(Alexis decided it was enough) that her dad-had to get used to the idea-that she needs him in her life now.

"Jayden, There's someone to see you"answered Emily who had knocked on Jayden's bedroom doorway.

Jayden slowly makes his way to the front entrance of the shiba headquarters. He frozed in seeing Alexis standing there,starts to walk away from his daughter.

"Dad,You have to understand"answered Alexis.

Jayden turns sightly towards Alexis."What do I have to understand? You called the others dad or father"answered Jayden.

Alexis sighs to herself. "Not all of the former rangers know I'm related to you Jayden,it's not I'm being selfish"answered Alexis.

"I think your a selfish brat"shouted Kevin the blue samurai ranger burted out.

"Kevin"answered Mike dragging Kevin out of the front entrance.

Alexis starts to cry. "I DON'T NEED TO LOSE ANOTHER PARENT"cried Alexis.

Jayden stood there at first not doing anything.

Antonio comes to the rescue. "Alexis,Let's go get some ice cream"answered Antonio.

"I did it to protect you Jayden-that's the reason I didn't call you dad. I only came to tell you that"answered Alexis hugging Jayden around the shoulders-walking out of the shiba home.

(14 minutes later)

Screaming could be heard.

(Samurai rangers) coming out of their different directions.

(Only thing they founded) was Alexis cell-phone.

Jayden frozed in seeing his daughter's cell-phone,slaps his forehead.

Antonio glares at Jayden. "Now we have to explain the others that Alexis was taken"snapped Antonio.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

"What do you mean Alexis is gone?"asked Shane-the red ranger for ninja storm.

"We heard a scream,only found Alexis cell-phone"answered Antonio

"None of this would have happen if Alexis came over in the first place"snapped Kevin not really wanting to search for a missing kid.

"Alexis came over to explain some things"answered Emily.

"Jayden shouldn't have taken off"snapped Tristian Hanson.

"Hey! Everyone stay focus here,we need to find my daughter"answered Jayden.

"What jayden said,we need to fine my cousin"answered Carmen Scott.

"How are we going to do that?"asked Will Aston.

"Track Alexis"answered Karone.

(3 days later) still no sign of Alexis showing up anywhere.

This was worrying almost everyone.

"Alexis knows if something would happen to her,wouldn't she give us a sign to go rescue her"answered Mia pointing it out.

"Unless there's no way Alexis can give us a sign to rescue her to being with"answered Dustin eating some pizza.

"How can you eat right now? We are searching for our sister"exclaimed hunter,blake and mack.

Dustin shrugs his shoulders.

(3 hours later)

Alexis shows up out of nowhere in the middle of Angel Grove park,where some of the others were playing.

Frozen with seeing Alexis standing there.

"Alexis"shouted several of the kids of the rangers.

Alexis steps back a little bit.

"Alexis,What's wrong?"asked Jason Scott.

Alexis doesn't say anything to the rangers

A monster appears in front of the monster,laughing. "How do you like my puppet,she's going to destroyed you ranger pests"laughed the monster.

Rangers shocked of learning the information.

"What's going on?"shouted the samurai rangers who came to the fighting scene.

"Why is that ranger fighting against us?"yelled Mike and Kevin angrily.

"Alexis can't help it guys"shouted Carmen trying to budge Alexis out of the spell she was under.

Jayden and Alexis are fighting against each other right now. "Alexis,Please it's Jayden you have to snap out of it"begged Jayden not wanting to fight against his daughter.

Alexis flips over Jayden races towards his team mates instead.

"NO"shouted Mike and Kevin seeing Alexis blasted Emily,Lauren,Karone,and Mia to a tree in the park.

"You will pay for that"shouted Kevin racing towards Alexis.

"No"answered jayden standing in the way.

"Jayden,move-Alexis has to be destroyed"snapped Kevin.

"No! I'm not letting you kill my daughter"cried Jayden.

"Jayden! Alexis isn't your daughter right now,she's under a spell"answered Will.

(Operation overdrive rangers,ninja storm rangers,jungle fury rangers and some of the others were there too) at the scene.

"Daddy"cried 3 voices.

Mouths were wide open

"Uh! Oh"answered Mike,Jason and Tommy at once.

Emily races towards Mike-the green samurai ranger-hugs his legs. "Daddy! Can we leave-I'm scared"answered Emily-who is 4 years old.

Mia and Lauren raced towards the nearest ranger.

Mike turns towards the monsters who is laughing.

Monster laughing. "You are down to 3,bye now"answered Monster.

Alexis disappears,but she takes Carmen,Tristian and Alison with her.

"No"shouted the ninja storm rangers

"No"shouted the dino thunder rangers.

"We can't let our kids turned against us"answered Jason slamming his fist into a wall.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

_Alexis,Carmen,Alison and Tristian were in their new living quarters._

_Don't worry Carmen,Alison and Tristian aren't brainwashed like Alexis is right now._

_"Alexis,What's going on?"asked Tristian._

_"Why did you bring us here?"asked Alison was getting scared._

_Carmen Scott knew something was up with her cousin. "Alexis! What's wrong?"Asked Carmen._

_Alexis turns towards her three friends. "Nothing is wrong at the moment,you may stay or go back to your parents"answered Alexis sitting on a chair._

_4 people walked into the room._

_"Princess! What is your command?"asked Jimmy kneeling down._

_"Princess"shouted Tristian,Alison and Carmen shocked in learning about Alexis background._

_"Alexis comes from a royal family line-on her's mother's side"answered jasper._

_Alexis turns towards two of her commanding officers. "I'm going down to do some shopping and spying"answered Alexis._

_(Jasper,Jimmy,Alexis,Carmen,Tristian and Alison) are back to where they were taken._

_(Jason,Jayden,Ninja storm rangers and dino rangers were getting worried)_

_"We have to do something"shouted Connor._

_"How are we supposed to do that?"asked Ethan pointing it out._

_"We can't hurt Alexis"answered Jayden_

_"Jayden,We might not have a choice-Alexis is under a spell"answered kevin pointing it out to his leader._

_jayden shakes his head. "Then you shall leave me out of it-I'm not going to hurt or kill my child"answered jayden._

_"You may not have too"answered Trent pointing behind them_

_Alison and Carmen were standing there waving at their family members._

_"Carmen"shouted Jason racing towards his daughter._

_"Alison"shouted the dino thunder rangers._

_"Where's Tristian?"asked the ninja storm rangers._

_"Tristian chosed to stay with Alexis for the time being,yes-she's under a spell"answered Carmen standing by her dad-Jason._

_"Spell"shouted several voices._

_"Did anyone of you know that Alexis comes from a royal line?" I guess Jenna might have forgotten to mention that to you Jayden"answered Alison standing there._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Jayden's Point Of View

_Jayden Shiba doesn't know what to do in this sitution with his daughter-Alexis who suddenly change._

_His team mates were worried through._

_Tristian,Alison and Carmen were worried too-they know that Alexis is under a spell._

_(Alarms sounded throughout) the complex of the samurai headquarters._

_"The pier"answered Mentor Ji._

_(Samurai rangers) racing towards the pier._

_Antonio was there-already since he was fishing at the pier._

_"Antonio"shouted several voices._

_"We know something is wrong,alarms sounded"answered Kevin the blue samurai ranger pointed out._

_(3 Monsters appear) out of nowhere._

_All of laughing._

_"That's too bad,you are stuck with us"anwered the monsters laughing._

_"Where's my daughter?"snapped Jayden._

_3 monsters looked at each other._

_"We have no idea what's your talking about"answered the monsters._

_(Alexis is watching the scene a little bit away from the pier) knew that the samurai rangers couldn't defeat these monsters not without help._

_Kevin and Mike were on the ground_

_Mia get's blasted to the ground._

_Emily was next_

_Only two who were still standing were Antonio and Jayden._

_"We can't give up"answered Antonio who had fallen to the ground._

_"Good,We are here to kill you red samurai ranger"answered the 2 monsters who were still standing there._

_Sending a blast towards Jayden who was protecting his team mates._

_Blast never came towards Jayden_

_Alexis came to the rescue-by blocking the attack that was ment for her dad._

_"What"shouted Kevin,Mike,Mia and Emily shocked in seeing Alexis standing there in different form._

_Monsters charged at Alexis._

_Alexis shouts something out. "Dragon Phoniex"shouted Alexis a sword appears in front of her-charging at the 2 monsters._

_"Jayden,Alexis is going to get kill"exclaimed Emily and Mia standing up now._

_Samurai rangers standing up now_

_"We can't give up"shouted the samurai rangers_

_Alexis kills one of the monsters_

_"No"cried the other monster-charging at Alexis._

_"Alexis, Look out"shouted Antonio_

_Alexis get's slammed against a wall,her life energy being sucked out._

_"NO"shouted Jayden angrily charging at the monster-who was sucking his daughter's life energy from her._

_(Others former rangers) coming to aide the samurai rangers _

_"NO"shouted several voices._

_"You aren't taking another from us"answered Blake Bradley striking at the monster_

_Alexis felt her life force being sucked-she turns towards the rangers. "I'm sorry"answered Alexis who collapsed on the ground._

_"Alexis, No"shouted Jayden trying to get to his daughter_

_Monster was blocking him from getting any closer to Alexis. "You aren't taking my prize from me,she's no longer going to live that long anyways"answered the monster._

_Tristian,Alison and Carmen watch-Alexis life form-drained from her-monster sucking out of the life force engery from their friend._

_"No"shouted Carmen who charges against the monsters_

_"Carmen,No"shouted Jason_

_"Tristian"shouted the ninja storm ranger_

_"Alison,Don't Kira wouldn't want you to die like this"shouted the dino thunder ranger shouted out._

_Carmen,Alison and Tristian knew that Alexis-was under an evil spell,was to destory part of her life force._

_"Alexis knew what she was going to do to get rid of the spell"answered Alison standing there._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"By having her life force suck out?"asked Connor pointing it out._

_"Did you three know this?"asked Ethan_

_"No! We didn't know until this morning"answered Tristian who was reading some spells._

_(Monster was destoryed) by the super samurai rangers._

_Alexis was caught-by Andros her eyes were closing shut. "I'm so sorry"answered Alexis eyes closing shut._

_Jayden falls to the ground. "Alexis"shouted Jayden_

_"We need to get Alexis to the hospital and fast"answered Hunter_

_(Alexis was hook up to machines) at the angel grove hospital_

_Jayden was sitting by his daughter's bedside_

_Doctors inform them-that Alexis might not even make during the the next two nights._

_"We destoryed the monster,shouldn't Alexis get her life engery back?"Asked Mike pointing it out._

_"It's not that simple"answered Zhane standing there praying_

_"Jayden,Visiting hours are going to be over with in 1 hour"answered Emily coming into the room._

_Jayden stares at the lifeless body of his daughter. "I can't leave my daughter here to die"answered Jayden._

_"Alexis,Wouldn't want you here to watch her die. Jayden don't have permission to be here in the first place"answered Tommy pointing it._

_(2 days later) still no news on Alexis conditions_

_Jayden visited his daughter every change he could get._

_Alison,Tristian and Carmen looked at Alexis form. _

_"Maybe it's possible to give some of our life engery to Alexis"asked Carmen._

_"We could try,but it might not work"answered Alison._

_"We have to try"answered Tristian_

_(Three of them surrounding Alexis lifeless form) in the private section of the ninja storm academy walls now since it was safety that way._


	35. Chapter 35

Last Breathe:Part I

_Carmen Mcknight,Tristian Hanson and Alison Ford surrounded Alexis Scott-Shiba helpless laying form which was hook up to a breathing system at the ninja storm academy walls._

_"We need to try to fix this"answered Tristian _

_It's been at least 2 more days since Alexis was still in the conditions-from getting her life form engery suck out from a monster during a battle._

_(Ethan ends up coming to check on Alexis) since most of the other rangers were keeping busy._

_Jayden his friends and teammates were trying to get him to rest._

_"Spirit of the fox"shouted Alison Ford-using some of her life form_

_"Spirit of the dolphin"shouted Tristian using some of his life form_

_"Ninja Spirit of the Dragon"shouted Carmen using some of her life form._

_Ethan James came just in time to see Carmen,Tristian and Alison passed out from using too much of their life form to keep Alexis alive. He pushes a button on his phone. "Connor,Blake,Hunter,Trent and Jason get in here right now"yelled Ethan into his phone._

_2 seconds later Blake,Trent,Jason,Connor and Blake came racing into the room._

_"Ethan,What's wrong?"asked Connor._

_Ethan points to the other three on the floor in their ranger form. "Carmen,Tristian and Alison were using their ranger powers to keep Alexis alive,they just passed out a few minutes ago"answered Ethan._

_"Alison"shouted Connor racing towards-Kira's daughter_

_"Tristian"shouted Blake and Hunter racing towards Tori's son_

_"Carmen,Don't you dare die on me"shouted Jason racing towards his daughter._

_2 hours later all kids were hook up to breathing machines._

_jason punches his hand through a wall-he can't lose his daughter and niece right now._

_Tommy was standing there with his friend. "Jason,Carmen will make it through"answered Tommy._

_Jason glares at Tommy. "We don't know if my daughter will make it,I want to know why Carmen,Tristian and Alison decided to used their powers on Alexis?"yelled Jason angrily._

_"We did to keep Alexis alive,it's what Jenna would have wanted for her daughter whose dying"answered Alison who had awaken up shortly-still laying down on the bed she was on._

_"Dying?"asked several voices._

_Alison nods her head towards the former rangers. _

_"No! Alexis can't die-she can't leave jayden"answered Emily who was standing there in shocked of the news._

_"Is there a reason why Alexis powers didn't return to her when we killed that monster?"asked Mia_

_Bright lights appeared out of nowhere in front of everyone._

_Jenna Scott was standing there in her angelic form,walks over to her dying daughter's form. "Alexis! It's not your time yet. You will not remember any of this ever happening to you. That I will promise you child,will be reborn"answered Jenna Scott-sending some powers to Alexis dying form._

_Jayden Shiba was asleep when Jenna Scott appears in his dreams. "Jayden,Alexis will be reborn-she will have no knowledge of what happen. That I will promise you Jayden,she needs you right now"whispered Jenna who disappears out of thin air._

_Beeping noises could be heard throughtout the compound of the academy._

_"No"shouted the rest of the rangers watching everything._

_"NO! We are losing them"shouted Jason trying to get to his daughter's form._

_Alison Ford is the only one who make it-she turns towards Alexis,Tristian and Carmen who just lost their lives._


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: For Hidden Secrets

_Thanks! Everyone who has read and review this story._

_There's going to be a sequel to this story_

_Carmen Scott_

_Tristian Hanson_

_Alexis Scott-Shiba_

_The three of them will be reborn-they will have some memories of some things._

_Looked for the new title called: Haunted Miracles_


End file.
